Forbidden Love
by Yueh-Moon
Summary: Basic love story. Yamato realizes that he has feelings for Taichi, but he doesn’t know if Tai has feelings for him. Love, psychic powers and Digimon. What else can one ask for? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love by Yueh_moon  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
To put it simply, I don't own Digimon.  
  
*Pouts*  
  
No fair! The only time I have ever owned Digimon was in my Yami's dream.  
  
*Thinks about it*  
  
Yep, that was a strange one. ^.^  
  
This is my first posted fanfic ever, and a yaoi at that so be nice, still apologies if my writing sucks beyond belief, I do believe I am getting better though.  
  
*See an innocent reader well, reading the fanfic*  
  
*Eyes start to water with intense heat*  
  
*"Ahhhh the writing! It burns!"*  
  
Okay, those who are brave enough please continue reading and if enough people R/R, it'll post another chapter m'kay?  
  
Maybe I'll post two!  
  
*Reader shudders*  
  
Thanks! Please R/R!  
  
*Takes out a chibi Taichi and a chibi Yamato doll and cuddles them*  
  
Enjoy! ^.~  
~ ***** ~  
  
There are many of us with what people call 'problems'. These problems can range from health issues to physical issues and most of these 'problems' can be treated through medicine or other means.  
  
However, what about the problems that are skin deep, in the depths of our inner being, our soul? The ones that are implanted in us when we come into this world, and do not surface until the weirdest times, what do we do about them?  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
My name is Yamato Ishida. I am a freshman in High school; my age is 14. As far as my appearance goes, I have golden blonde hair that is about shoulder length and icy blue sapphire eyes. I guess I am considered attractive because if you as any girls at my school they will probably tell you that I am a "pretty boy" or a "hottie". So if you see a bunch of Odiba High school girls giggling and following around some boy that is probably me. I hate it! My best friend Taichi never has to worry about this sort of thing. Maybe because he is an athlete or something I really don't know. He is not bad looking at all if that is what you are thinking. He's attractive, athletic, has as an excellent attitude and gets along with practically everyone in my school. Its just the girls seem to treat him more like a pal instead of a 'huckster' that you are to embarrassed to say anything to for fear of being 'rejected'. Girls.  
  
Oh, something else about me you might want to know, I have never had a girlfriend or even my first kiss. I guess that's either pathetic or strange because it is odd for a boy my age not to have a girlfriend. Not to mention that they've had their first kiss but, let's skip my love life and move on to something else okay? Let's talk about a normal day.  
  
I usually wake up around five o'clock AM and take my shower. After ironing and putting on my clothes, I earn my title as a 'pretty boy' by doing my hair, which takes about 35 minutes, sorry to say. Next, I make breakfast so dad can have something to eat before he goes to work. After that, I grab my bag, say bye to dad and start heading to Taichi's house.  
  
What no Mom? She doesn't live with me. You see my parents have been divorced for about nine years and since they were splitting up, my younger brother was to live with my mom and I was to live with my dad. It sucks sometimes. I miss having a little brother.and a mom. The last thing she gave me was a harmonica and I'm pretty good at it, in fact, it's one of the only things I look forward to doing when life is not going my way. I just sit back and play.  
  
Anyway, this particular day I was walking to my best friend Tai's house. When I got there I rang the doorbell and Taichi's little sister Hikari answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Ohayogozaimasu Yamato! " She said happily. "Tai just got out of the shower, so it will be a bit.come in!" She led me in and sat me down in the living room. Hikari went and knocked on Tai's bedroom door.  
  
"Taichi hurry up! Yama's here and you still have to cook breakfast!" She yelled at him through the door.  
  
Taichi replied with a 'All right already!' and a sudden crash told her that he was indeed hurrying. Hikari came back into the room shaking her head.  
  
"I hope he hurries up, I'm starved!" she said to no one at all, but I stepped in anyway.  
  
"I can cook breakfast for you Kari." I said to her with a smile, calling her by her nickname to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
"Oh. Yama it's okay." She was blushing.  
  
Oh no! I've gotten to Kari now! My best friend's kid sister! I shouldn't have done my smile, oh well too late.  
  
"It's okay Kari, I love to cook!" I said putting on an apron as Kari, still blushing, muttering a 'well if you want to.' By the time Tai had come running out, Kari was half way finished and I had just put down his plate.  
  
"Wow Kari you bought us a butler!" he said to her teasingly.  
  
"Oh Tai." Kari said angrily, then changed her tone.  
  
"Actually, I traded. Him for you. Looks like your going to be Jun's new play toy!" she said happily eyeing her older brother evilly. Tai must of thought about the idea because he shuddered.  
  
"I do appreciate it though Yama, thanks!" he said as he took his seat and briskly ate all of the plate contains.  
  
"Mmm, thah's goh." He said swallowing the last of his meal. He stood up, looked at me and smiled. That's when I noticed some of his hair was rumpled on one side of his face. I went to brush it back into place when I stopped.  
  
What am I doing? This is a little strange.  
  
I quickly covered up the oddness by pointing to the spot.  
  
"Tai, you have hair in your face." I said, praying that he did not know what I just tried to do.  
  
"Oh, thanks Yama." He said brushing it back into place. I smiled as I thought.  
  
"We better get going Tai," I said looking down at my watch. "It's already 7:20!?!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, we were in our seats and trying to catch our breaths.  
  
"Man, that's the last time I sleep in late." Taichi said after his breathing had returned to normal.  
  
"Yeah right." I uttered with a smile.  
  
Soon afterward our teacher entered the room and set his briefcase onto the table.  
  
"Ohayogozaimasu students." Mr. Kasumi said in his monotone way.  
  
"Ohayogozaimasu Mr. Kasumi-sama." The class answered in unison.  
  
"Now if you would please take out your pencils." That's where he lost me.  
  
Oh boy note taking can't this guy think of anything else? It's always this or problem solving with a partner, am I learning anything? *Sigh* Looks like Taichi's board stiff as well. Why isn't he taking notes? If he thinks that I am going to let him copy my notes again, he's another thing coming!  
  
Taichi caught my gaze and smiled.  
  
Oh all right but this is his last time, eventually he'll have to learn how to do it on his own.  
  
Truthfully that alone time with Taichi at my house explaining math and having him copy down my notes was.How could I put it. Nice. I mean it 's just as if it's only me and my best friend doing homework and making the best of it. It was my time to be with him, to talk about anything and everything, and not be worried about what the other person might think. I trusted him and he trusted me. You couldn't find closer friends than us.  
  
"Okay class its 'Problem solving time'. Everyone please pick a partner and start right away."  
  
Taichi and I are always partners when we have the opportunity to do so, but today I was almost longing to have the former goggle boy as my partner.  
  
Maybe it had to do with Taichi and I being Digidestians. I mean we share a digimon that is the DNA version of my Metal Garurumon and his War Greymon but that couldn't be it, whatever was making me long for Taichi's presence wasn't something I had encountered before. When Taichi finally scooted his desk towards mine I was so happy to have him there across from me that everything in that instance was wonderful. We started on our Math sheet pronto. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Taichi turned to look over at the to girls who for the past fifteen minutes had been talking and being disruptive, go figure, they're cheerleaders.  
  
"I wish someone would shut them up!" Taichi whispered to me as he angrily attempted to do problem #6. It appeared as if Taichi was going to get his wish because just then Mr. Kasumi walked right over to Mika and Sae (the two girls).  
"Well girls, would you mind sharing your exciting news with the class?"  
  
Mika and Sae's faces went as white as the chalk in Mr. Kasumi's hand.  
  
Oh yes, please share with the class Sae about how much fun you and Yamazaki had last night, I'm sure that Mr. Kasumi will love to hear all the juicy details.  
  
The whole class just sat staring at them until Sae put her head upon her desk and Mika just blushed, not making eye contact with our Math teacher.  
  
"I see, not going to enlighten us hmm? Well, I just will have to split you two up. " Mr. Kasumi faced us students and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Now who to put you with.of course! Miss. Yukimura you will go sit by Mr. Ishida and Miss. Asuka will go with Mr. Yamagi. Well. chop chop!"  
  
Tai looked at me and I met his glance.  
  
"See ya later Yama." Tai said sadly as he slowly picked up his books and advanced toward the troublesome cheerleaders.  
  
I sighed and waited for Mika to sit down. Once Mika was settled we sat and did our math work till the end of class.  
  
"Yama, wait up!" Taichi yelled to me as I waded through the sea of teens.  
  
"Kay." I held back until Taichi was at my side.  
  
"That was the worst math class huh?" Tai said as we neared our next class.  
  
"Yeah. How come he picked us?" I asked. Taichi smiled.  
  
"Because Yama, the best student in the class. It would be stupid not to pick you."  
  
"How was Sae?" I asked quickly trying to get out of talking about me being top student.  
  
How was Mika?" Taichi said in his cocky way.  
  
I nodded as to signal that I understood. We are always doing something like that, were we know what the other one means without saying it or understanding something when other people don't.  
  
"Here we go." Taichi said with a sigh as he opened the door to our Honors Reading/writing/Literature class (you Westerners might know this as 'English').  
  
Of course, I knew exactly what Taichi met.  
  
Just as a heads up our, ah 'English' teacher is a little.strange.  
  
When we came in all of the desks had been removed and only the carpeted floor was exposed. Mr. Iwata eagerly gestured us and our other classmates inside.  
  
"Hello class, today we have an exciting new activity, an enlightenment session if you will. Please seat yourself on the floor."  
  
Here we go.  
  
Once all of us were comfortably seated on the floor Mr. Iwata continued.  
  
"Now, please pick a partner!"  
  
Once Taichi and I heard the word 'partner' we automatically glanced at each other and our eyes made contact. We stared at each other for about five seconds before I pulled myself away. For some reason Taichi looked so serious when we connection just then, It was if he was staring into my soul or something, trying to probe my thoughts.  
  
I thought it best too not to look at him for as long as I could. I focused on Mr. Iwata waiting patiently for his instructions and I could still feel Tai's eyes watching me.  
  
"Now, I would like you to face your partner."  
  
Oh great, I have to face him now! Why do these things happen to me?  
  
I slowly turned to face Tai. I couldn't make eye contact. My breath was normal and my heart beat as well, it wasn't obvious that something was out of the ordinary yet.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so strange? Is it because of Tai?  
  
"Now take out your notebooks and writing utensils."  
  
Thanks for the save Mr. Iwata, you are the best!  
  
I slowly opened my blue notebook and turned to a blank page. Tai was doing the same, barely taking his eyes off me.  
  
"As I have noticed you all have picked someone you are close to. Good. Your task is to write as many 'nice' things about that person that you can. This is to help you realize characteristics about that person you maybe didn't noticed before. If you are stuck at first try listing things, you already know. You have exactly fifteen minutes. Ready? Begin."  
  
After writing a couple things I already knew, I was forced to look at Tai. My eyes met Tai's just like before and suddenly the same strange emotion surfaced again and I could feel myself going a little red.  
  
I hate being pale! Well, not really pale but fair skinned. If something embarrasses me I blush and everyone knows it so in the past years I have learned to control it somewhat. Even Mom would rave about how she wished she could have fair skin so that it could bring out her eyes just as it does mine. She wouldn't care about if someone notices her blushing or not.  
  
After some of my own persuasion, I forced myself to look at Tai's shoulders. I never noticed how more muscle he had and he had, it wasn't a lot of muscle, but it made him look more athletic I guess. I had to think of a reason for my observation so I listed it maybe due to football. I smirked. Even the sport hating Mrs. Takanaka liked football and everyone knew that Taichi was the best player we have ever had. I loved going to his games and watching his elegant movements and fast reflects as he went in for a goal. Yeah, my best friend is awesome.  
  
After listing things from looking at Tai's shoulders, I was brave enough to stare at his nose. For some reason, everything about him was perfect. Even his wild hair, which would normally drive me crazy, was perfect.  
  
I now had twenty-seven nice things about Tai, including one about his hair. I wrote something saying that his hair tied into his uniqueness, yeah, Mr. Iwata loves that kind of crap.  
  
"All right Kiddies let's make this exciting! Who ever can conjugate the most compliments will win a prize!" Mr. Iwata said excitedly.  
  
Everyone's pencils started to whiz about their papers and a distill hush covered the classroom. I just kept on writing more things about my best friend until there was only two minutes left. Having nothing else to do, I watched Taichi continue writing.  
  
He has grown up a lot since we where eleven, especially after our adventures in the Digi-world. I've noticed that we don't fight as often, we still tease each other but I guess that's still normal. I'm still mad like hell that he's taller than me now. Not by much mind you, but I still bothers me a bit. I suppose in the end it suits him, balancing with his child like smile, brown hair and eyes.  
  
My teacher interrupted me by happily stating that, time was up. Everyone slowly placed their pencils down, and waited for Mr. Iwata's next instructions.  
  
"Now if you would please switch papers with your partners."  
  
Oh great.  
  
I was hesitant to give my paper to Tai but what could I do? I mean, it is just some assignment anyway.  
  
Stop scaring yourself Yamato.  
  
Tai carefully handed me his own paper, making contact as he placed it into my hands.  
  
Oh Gods, he's so soft.  
  
Man, what am I doing, I really shouldn't be thinking about this!  
  
I glanced over at the paper that Tai had given me. Observations 1-13 had been normal things like my birthday, astronomical sign, favorite colors ect.  
  
It was number 14 that really caught my interest. Tai had said that I had delicate hands, and then relating it to me playing guitar and piano. It seriously made me feel like a teenage girl that just had her crush comment on her shirt. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks again and I could have sworn Taichi had a tint of pink about him as well.  
  
Soon afterwards the papers had been passed in and it was time for Mr. Iwata to announce the winners.  
  
"I am proud to announce that we have in fact two winners, Yamagi Taichi and Ishida Yamato!"  
  
The class applauded and Tai and I actually did something normal, we high- fived. I blushed slightly at our touch, thank the Gods it never reached my cheeks before the bell rang out for our next class. Mr. Iwata quickly gave us our prize, which turned out to be a coupon of five dollars off at a music store we both liked. We arranged that we would spend it after school and I happily counted the hours till then.  
~ ***** ~  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly.well all except for gym. After a very intense game of prison ball, which our team won of course because of Tai, I quietly slipped to my locker to fetch my clothes. After I had taken my shower, I changed in the shower stall. It was either I didn't want anyone to see me or to see Tai. It's not as if I haven't before.I mean we are guys after all, but the last time I saw him was when we were eleven. Hey, just because we were in the digital world didn't mean that we had to smell, gods' boys aren't that gross you girls!  
  
So, that means I haven't actually seen him naked for about three years and with a boy a lot can happen in a three years! I cannot believe that I am thinking about this! I'm normally not one of those guys that thinks about sizes, that's just wrong! I must be delirious, or maybe it's just a teenage thing.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
Anyway, school finally ended, Taichi, and I went to get our CD's. The first couple of minutes we were silent, but finally I started a light conversation, stopping only to browse for the CDs, we were going to buy.  
  
In the end, Tai ended up buying the Trigun CD 'Spicy Stewed Doughnuts' and I bought 'The Best Of Good Charlotte'. As we exited the store Tai did something that he had never done before. he walked me home. We talked some more and I was saddened to see the room of the apartment building nearing with every step. After our good-byes were said and he had left I quickly ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, flinging onto my bed and burying my head into my pillows.  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
I guess I sat there for about an hour until I decided I wanted to go to bed. I slowly took of my school jacket and my shirt and crawled into sanctuary. I was half-asleep when Dad came home. He knocked on my door quietly and I heard him turn the handle. He cautiously approached me and whispered my name. I didn't answer him. He reached over to feel my forehead to check that I wasn't sick.  
  
Finally satisfied he planted a kiss on my head and said goodnight, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
  
He had made me feel so much better by just standing by me then. As if to say that what ever I was going through that we could get through it together. Parents, they can be so dense at times but whatever my dad had done had calmed my nerves and a few minutes later I was drifting away on a soft white dream cloud.  
  
~A/N~  
  
Okay, that's all you get until you R/R. Tell me what you think! Don't flame me!!! If you have any suggestions, do tell, my email is chibisakura2003@yahoo.com if you're interested.  
  
Apologies if anyone was upset with me for the whole 'stupid girls' and the 'cheerleaders' bashing but come off it, I'm a girl too!  
  
Yami I'm sorry that I 'stole' your Trigun CD but I needed it for the story.  
  
*Looks at the floor*  
  
I beg your forgiveness!  
  
*Sniff and puts on a 'I'm so adorable you can't hate me' face*  
  
At least Taichi bought it, and Tai's your favorite!  
  
*Turns to readers*  
  
I would like to give special thanks to my Yami Shinigami and of course Guinevere Samantha Joy O' Scott.  
  
*Pause to catch breath due to Guin's long name*  
  
For all their support and encouragement on getting this story posted.  
  
*Throws confetti into the air*  
  
You guys rock!  
  
And congrats to Ravynne-Satu-DarkFlame for getting Caffeine! (Yu Yu Hakusho) posted.  
  
*Cheers*  
  
Now moving on. How does everyone feel about Yama and Tai having a sixth sense? Tell me if it's stupid or not, it's not essential to the story line except for healing stuff but that's it. I will leave that decision up to you guys kay? Thanks! ^.^  
  
Until next time, Ja ne! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love by Yueh_moon  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
Thankies to everyone who read. Special thanks to Sillie, Sakura blossoms 4, nEo-Chan, Lil Yaten Fae, Takato the dreamer, Ravynne-Satu-DarkFlame and of course my Yami, Koori-Yami for re-viewing. I'm glad you liked it! =^.^=  
  
I hope you all got your E-mails all right! Plushies for everyone!  
  
*starts to hand out Yamato and Taichi plushies*  
  
For those of you who didn't review.  
  
*evil death glare*  
  
Just kidding, you can have plushies too.  
  
*smile*  
  
Next time please review, I would really appreciate it! ^.~  
  
Chapter 2 is the next installment of 'Forbidden Love' and I have finally decided about the whole psychic (special thanks to Ravyanne for pointing out that I spelled it wrong *blush* sorry about that.) powers thing!  
  
*turns to Shini*  
  
Drum roll please Yami! ^.^  
  
*Shini takes out a drum from God knows where and drum rolls*  
  
I -have-decided-that-I'm. Not going to tell you! You have to read it!  
  
*Shini stops the drum roll and eyes Yueh_moon evilly*  
  
S-Sorry Yami.  
  
*Yueh_moon shrinks against the wall*  
  
*Shini smiles at her Hikari's fear, packs up and leaves*  
  
Bye Yami! ^.^ Now on with chapter 2!  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
~ ***** ~  
  
If I had any dreams that night, I couldn't remember any of them when I awoke. A glanced at the clock. 8:30. I guess dad had believed that I was sick or something and was keeping me from school today. I secretly thanked him as I rolled back over on my side. I lay there for a few more minutes before hearing a crashing sound in the kitchen.  
  
Humph, dad's making breakfast. Wait a second, dad works on the weekday's ne? So why would he be home on a Friday- Oh shit today is Saturday!  
  
I quickly climbed out of bed and ran into the shower, then quickly got dressed. I had forgotten that I had to be at the Jr. High School by 10!  
  
I ran next to the kitchen, ignoring my father I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the necessary items for the picnic. I was attempting to leave when my father finally spoke up.  
  
"Who, what, where, when and why?" he asked.  
  
I was hesitant to answer but it's not as if I had a choice in the matter.  
  
"Uh, Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi, Jou, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, and Ken." I stopped to count if I got all the names, and then continued. "We are having our annual digi-destined reunion/picnic and we are meeting at the school, to go to the digiworld." I said rather quickly.  
  
My father slowly lifted his eyes off his newspaper to look at me.  
  
"And to Uh, destroy some control spires." I said finishing finally.  
  
My dad just sat there clearing his throat as he continued to stare. I knew what he was going to do.  
  
He would start off with "You kids shouldn't be involved with such things as other dimensions; they can solve their own problems without your help." Then rant for about an hour making me late even if I snuck out.  
  
To my surprise he said:  
  
"All right."  
  
I was so shocked I almost fell over.  
  
"All right?" I asked questionably.  
  
"Yes, all right. Eat your breakfast before you go though, can't have you hungry."  
  
He slowly pushed towards me a plate of modern yaki.  
  
"Arigato." I said, sitting and then mowing down my food.  
  
As I grabbed my bag to leave dad spoke again.  
  
"I think you will be needing this." He said, throwing me something, which I caught. I looked down to see my digivice.  
  
"Thanks dad." I replied amazed that number one, I had almost forgotten it and number two dad seriously wanted me to go.  
  
"Hey Yama, deliver a message for me would you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Say hi to Gabumon for me."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will, Ja ne dad!" I yelled as the door to our apartment closed behind me.  
  
As I walked to the middle school, my mind kept on wandering back to Tai. How was I going to act towards him? Moreover, I still didn't know what's going on with me. In the end I decided that I would try to act as humanely possible as a 'seriously questioning my sex preference' boy could be. As far as I could see, I was normal and this was a normal part in a teenager's life. Isn't it?  
  
I silently crept into to the school and up into the computer room. All of the original Digidestians were their excluding Taichi and Hikari.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said happily.  
  
Everyone looked over to see who called.  
  
"Yamato!" Mimi replied happily, racing towards me practically knocking me over.  
  
"Hiya Mim's, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I know, I missed you soooo much!" Mimi said smothering me with kisses. Finally, she stepped back, looking me up and down.  
  
"Yamato, you've grown up so much.and you're sooo handsome!" This statement quickly led to a tangent and I just tuned her out.  
  
A couple minutes later she left me to go talk with Sora, who kept on blushing, as she looked my way.  
  
That, among other things, has lead me to believe that Sora has a crush on me. I wish she didn't and liked someone else, someone that loved her back. Like Tai, as much as it kills to admit it. For as long as I have known Tai, he has had a crush on Sora. He was always doing little things for her when he was smaller, like carrying her books, open doors and pulling out her chair...you know, little things like that.  
  
However, I have noticed that recently he hasn't been too interested in her what so ever. Maybe it's just a phase while his body recuperates from being 'Sora obsessed' and once it is functional, the obsession would start all over again. I just pray she does not have a crush on me, or at least confront me about it. I don't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings by 'rejecting' her. Well, at least Tai would be happy about that, giving him an advantage. Oh well, as long as he's happy I guess.  
  
"Yama, Ohayo!" My brother said happily as he came to my side.  
  
"Hey baby brother!" I said happily wrapping my arms about him.  
  
"Long time no see." He answered.  
  
Damn I miss him so much.  
  
I didn't have time to bring back old memories because just then Hikari and. Taichi entered the room. Immediately our eyes met again. It was odd like last time, but I couldn't pull away. I just stared into those two pools of dark brown searching for some hidden secret, what secret I didn't know.  
  
"All right, everyone's here so let's jet!" Daisuke said as he held his digi-vice up to the computer screen.  
  
"Digi port open-"  
  
"What a minute!" Miyako yelled smacking Daisuke's digi-vice out of his hand and onto the floor.  
  
"Dai, why do you always get to open the digi-port?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Because I'm the B team leader." Daisuke answered matter-o-factly.  
  
"Right, you get to do everything else, this is the only perk the rest of us get!" Miyako shouted.  
  
"Fine." Daisuke shouted back. "We'll let Kari open it."  
  
Kari went red and shook her head, giving the message that she would pass. Instead of helping the situation by not interfering, it in turn became worse. Miyako and Daisuke continued to fight for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Geez you guys, give it up." Iori mumbled as he neared his way to another computer screen.  
  
"Digi-port open!"  
  
A blinding white light encircled us and we were pulled into the computer, landing in a heap on the grass. From what I could see, it appeared that all the boys had landed on the bottom, with the girls on top and sadly, Sora had landed on me.  
  
"Oh, gomen Yamato-sama." She said turning red, and quickly getting off.  
  
I winced at the 'sama' part.  
  
"It's okay." I replied, getting to my feet and dusting myself off. There was an awkward silence between us for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Uh, Yamato-sama?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if you. wanted to do something sometime."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Uh, okay." I said with a shrug.  
  
I think her heart stopped and thus caused all of her blood to rush to her cheeks because I swear she was as red as Mimi's highlights.  
  
"R.really Yamato-sama?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah sure, sometime." I said uneasily, placing my hands in my pockets.  
  
"All right then.uh, got to go help Mimi do.something." Sora said quickly and she ran off to where Mimi was.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and advanced to the group as well.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
After much deliberation, we decided to go eastward since it seemed the fastest route to get to where our partners were supposed to meet us and started off.  
Takeru and Hikari were laughing joyously with Daisuke and Miyako who were still arguing behind them. Iori was watching Dai and Miyako and showing his disapproval by shaking his head as he talked with Ken.  
  
Sora finally gave up telling Mimi about her 'good news' because Mimi was swooning over Jou, pelting him with kisses because she claimed that he had saved her from getting, dare I say it? Grass stains on her skirt! Man, some girls.  
  
Tai wasn't far from my side but not close enough to my liking. He was talking with Koushirou and whenever possible he would look my way.  
  
Soon we reached our destination, which was an open place in the forest with a sacred stone in the center. This was where the eight originals first set foot onto the Digital world, the first place I met my partner in this world.  
  
After what seemed like forever, something caught my eye. About half way down the path, I saw a small horn coming up from the horizon. I immediately stood up and ran towards it.  
  
I must admit, I probably looked very strange just standing up all of a sudden and then bolting down a pathway but I didn't care, I knew who was coming over that horizon.  
  
Taichi was next to follow suit, and then the other older members of the digimon team followed him. I could hear Tai running behind me, and I imagined for a moment him running as the wind whipped through his hair while his chest expanded and compressed as he took in and let out breaths.  
  
I soon stopped fantasizing because I could see a circular body equipped with two crimson eyes and the horn atop its head.  
  
"Tsunomon!" I yelled happily, racing even faster to my long awaited friend. He was close enough to yell back a 'Yama'.  
  
My knees gave way and I held my arms out-stretched. Tsunomon jumped into them and he was greeted with a very desperate hug.  
  
"Tsunomon" I whispered as I held him close. "It's been a while huh."  
  
"You have no idea." He said to me, eyes brimming with tears like my own.  
  
I chuckled at his statement, it was so true. You see, a day in digi- world is equal to about a minute in our world, so if haven't seen Tsunomon since February two years ago in our world, just imagine what it must be like for Tsunomon and the others.  
  
Anyway, I think that us older kids scared the new appointed Digidestian into believing that we were all nuts because they just kept on staring at us, only Hikari and Takeru understood. The 'B' team not only gets to open the Digi gate and go freely 24-7 if they so choose from the Digital world and ours, but only their digi-vices known as D-3's work on the gates. Thus leaving us originals to rely on the new kids. Of course, THEY wouldn't understand our loss; they see THEIR digimon on a daily basis.  
  
After all us older kids had been caught up with our partners we unanimously decided that it was time for lunch and we started to set up the picnic.  
  
"Hey Yama, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tai asked as we finished spreading out the picnic blanket.  
  
"S.sure Tai." I answered, feeling my stomach churn as I followed him.  
  
He led me away from the group to insure us privacy.  
  
"I just.wanted to say" he started before taking a deep breath "That I'm happy that you're dating Sora." He said, finishing.  
  
I just stared at him, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm uh not really dating her; we're just going to hang out sometime-"  
  
"It's okay Yama, you can have her. Don't let me get in your way." He quickly cut in with a smile.  
  
"You're a uh.cute couple."  
  
I didn't know what to do. I stared into his eyes trying to find some sort of emotion and I found it. Tai was hurt. I had broken him, he still loved her and I had taken that away. Not willingly, but none the less, I had let down my best friend.  
  
"Taichi I-"I was cut off by Ken announcing that it was time to eat.  
  
"Let's go then." Tai said proceeding to the picnic blanket.  
  
I followed in silence. My world had come crashing down.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
Taichi and I hadn't talked since before lunch and it was driving me insane! Stupid Tai! He never even gave me a chance to explain! Man I sure can pick them huh. Why won't he let me explain? On top of all of that, I couldn't figure out WHY I was upset and that was pissing me off as well.  
  
Gabumon had noticed that something was wrong because he kept trying to receive answers, but to no avail. Agumon was trying to get answers from Taichi as well but he would just shake his head and sadly look in my direction.  
  
Come on Taichi stop! You don't know how much that look kills me.  
  
I couldn't help but feel a bit better after I had finished off my meal of curry, sushi, chicken teriyaki, soup and chocolate covered rice balls. Who wouldn't, damn, nothing beats chocolate covered rice balls. Once everyone was ready, we moved on to the first group of control spires.  
  
"Well, let's see what you got old guys!" Daisuke said excitedly.  
  
"You got it." Tai said pulling out his digivice.  
  
"All right let's do it 'A' team!" Our leader commanded.  
  
We all nodded and did as Taichi asked. I turned to Tsunomon.  
  
"Just like old times!" I said to him.  
  
"Okay!" Tsunomon said happily as the familiar rainbow of light  
surrounded his little body.  
  
"Tsunomon Digi-volve to.Gabumon!"  
  
"Okay Gabumon, let's warp digi-volve!" I yelled excitedly.  
  
"Gabumon warp digi-volve to.Metal Garurumon!"  
  
I smiled. It had been so long since I had seen him in mega form, about three years in fact. I slowly walk towards him, petting the top of his nose.  
  
'Oh yeah, my Digimon rocks!' I thought with a smile on my face. I looked over at Taichi standing next to War Greymon. It was amazing to think that his and my digimon could combine. I would have never picked anyone else to be best friends with, not in a million years.  
  
A gust of wind spread through the area and it lifted the dust around his feet. He slowly closed his eyes, letting his senses connect with the wind and the earth. The wind whispered through his dark brown hair as the dust continued to dance playfully around his feet.  
  
Tai met my eyes and we connected. This time anything and everything had faded and it was just the two of us. I suddenly felt peace, happiness and longing at the same time as I continued to stare into the eyes of my.lover- no I mean best friend. Taichi without opening his mouth spoke to me.  
  
'Yamato?'  
  
I paused. Tai's voice was in my head?  
  
'Taichi you can hear me?'  
  
Metal Garurumon nudging me in the shoulder snapped me out of our connection.  
  
"Yama are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said quickly.  
  
I turned to Tai again but he had his back turned to me, as he spoke with War Greymon. I wanted him to turn and connect with me again. It had made me feel. How to put it? Complete.  
  
That was too weird, I know I have some psychic but I know for a fact that I do not have telepathy powers. And what about that place? Did it have anything to do with Tai?  
  
I was lost. I didn't know what to think. Not only was I unsure about how I felt about Tai, but now I'm gaining new powers? Man, this is confusing.  
  
Tai approached me and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.  
  
Why is my heart pounding so hard when I see only you?  
  
"Yama do you want to try to DNA digi-volve?" he asked with a smile, as if nothing had happened those few seconds ago.  
  
"Yeah, Let do it." I responded with a small one of my own.  
  
"War Greymon.. Metal Garurumon.DNA digi-volve to."  
  
An intense white light drew the attention of even the B team.  
  
"To.to... Omnimon"  
  
Once the light cleared, standing in front of us was not Tai's and my Digimon but Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"Nani?" Tai and I exclaimed in unison.  
  
"This is very interesting isn't it?" Koushirou exclaimed with a spark of interest in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked Agumon eagerly.  
  
"I.I don't know Tai." He answered, more confused than the rest of us.  
  
"Gabumon?" I asked.  
  
Gabumon shook his head and a puzzled look was across his face.  
  
"I got it!" Koushirou exclaimed suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Well spill it, what happened?" Tai asked, everyone else nodding in agreement.  
  
"Well, it appears that Agumon and Gabumon's chromosomes refused to combine, thus the transmogrification of-"  
  
"In words we can understand!" Tai yelled.  
  
"All right Taichi, geez calm down. Agumon and Gabumon's DNA won't link; therefore, they cannot digi-volve into their mega form." Koushirou explained.  
  
"I still have yet to figure out what caused it."  
  
"Well, let's try it again!" Tai said bringing out his digi-vice once more and turning to me.  
  
"Ready Yama?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Our Digimon tried to DNA digi-volve a couple more times, but each time was a failure.  
  
In the end, Taichi gave up, something he did very rarely. I kind of have the same trait, but not when I know things are hopeless. It saddened me to see him upset, but what could I do?  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
Once all of the control spires where down it was time to go home. As we started to go through the gate, I remembered the message I was supposed to deliver.  
  
"Hey, Gabumon!" I shouted as the light started to encircle our group.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Dad said Hi!" I replied just in time because a second later we were in our own world, a huge pile on the floor.  
  
After everyone was situated, we started to disperse, I would have left sooner but I was waiting for, yeah you guessed it, Taichi.  
  
"Yamato, this is for you." Jou said handing me a letter of some sort, then went over to give one to Tai.  
  
I just glanced at it before shoving in into my back pocket, deciding to read it later.  
  
"Yama, Hi!" Mimi cried happily as she tugged at my sleeve.  
  
"Uh, what's up Mim's?" I asked, suddenly getting the feeling that I shouldn't have done so.  
  
"I was wondering if you could walk Sora home for me. I mean, she practically your girlfriend right?"  
  
I was about to deny it but Sora had come to Mimi's side.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Sure." I said quickly. I looked around frantically for Tai but he had disappeared.  
  
"Yama, if you're looking for Tai, he just left a couple of minutes ago." Hikari said as if reading my mind.  
  
"I'll be right back." I called to Mimi and Sora as I ran out of the computer room trying to locate Tai.  
  
There is about six different ways he could have left the school, and if I chose wrong, I would miss him.  
  
Damn it Tai.  
  
I closed my eyes trying to think of the most logical route Tai must have taken. He had to have gone through the side I decided, so I started in that direction.  
  
I suddenly stopped though. Something was telling me to go the back way. I stared at that route for a couple seconds.  
  
'I must be out of my mind.'  
  
I mumbled before taking it.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
"Taichi!" I called once I had caught up to him. He hesitated before turning around.  
  
"Oh hey Yamato!" he said with a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the digiworld tomorrow, to figure out what's going on with the whole DNA digi-volving problem."  
  
"Yeah okay, about what time?"  
  
"I donno, how about 11:30?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." A pause. "Yama, can I walk you home, I have to tell you somethin-"Taichi was cut off by Mimi who was running up to us, shouting my name.  
  
"Yama, aren't you going to walk Sora home?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right." I said feeling my heartbreak.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow than Yama." Tai said.  
  
We exchanged farewells and I was as bummed out about the whole thing as Tai looked. However, I had different reasons to be sad. I slowly climbed the stairs with Mimi as she chatted away happily about New York and other things about America that I tuned out.  
  
Sora had been patiently waiting for me and I felt the need to apologize. She told me not to worry about it, then saying our good-bye's we left.  
  
We were silent for the first couple of minutes we didn't talk much. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Yama if you don't want to date me just say so."  
  
I didn't know what to do or say so I just stared at her dumbly.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it and forced you into that kind of situation. I just really like you."  
  
A pause.  
  
"But I guess I was too late. You love someone else don't you?"  
  
"I-I really don't know what you're talking about Sora, I don't love anyone."  
  
"Yama don't lie to yourself or to me, I know these things." She said touching her crest. "I can feel it."  
  
"Your power." I said with understanding. When the eight original Digidestain were presented with our crest, Jadeite had said that each had its own special power. Tai and I are the only one's who couldn't seem to release our crest to their full potential; we are still trying to work on it.  
  
She nodded taking my hand.  
  
"If you don't know who it is, you'll figure it out." She said with a smile.  
  
We arrived to the Odiba apartment complex and climbed the stairs until we were outside her door.  
  
"Well, here's my house." She said.  
  
"Thanks Sora." I said. "You've giving me a lot to think about."  
  
"No problem, tell me if you ever change your mind." She said giving me a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Ja ne." She said happily going into her apartment and closing the door.  
  
Little snake.  
  
I chuckled. At least she's somewhat helpful.  
  
I walked home soon after with Sora's advice repeating in my head.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
As I crawled into bed, the DNA problem sprang into my mind.  
  
Why hadn't it worked?  
  
Jadeite had told Tai and I before that if our emotions where out of whack that we might have troubles. I made a mental note to remind Tai about that.  
  
Every time I re-thought about it, the same thing sprang into my head. What about my mixed feelings for Tai? I mean, I might be a little attracted to him but it would never work. I mean, come one, #1, we are both boys, #2, we are best friends and #3, There was no way in this world or the next that we could possibly be a couple.  
  
I stopped myself and thought about how I had felt during our connection.  
  
Who was I kidding, I was in love with the former goggle boy, yeah, a boy and my best friend at that. As sick and twisted as some people may think, I couldn't deny it.  
  
I smiled. I felt so good to finally admit it to myself. How good would it feel if I said it out load? I was hesitant, but eventually.  
  
"I love Yamagi Taichi."  
  
Damn that felt so good.  
  
Maybe there was some chance for Tai to like me. You never know. I might even surprise pre judged destiny.  
  
With those thoughts in mind I soon feel asleep, the first time since I was six, with a smile on my face.  
  
~ A/N ~  
Did you like it? Was it okay? Apologies to those who hated what I did with the story line.  
  
*pleading eyes*  
  
Please don't hate me to much! I should have chapter 3 up after Thanksgiving Break or maybe sooner. It all depends on if I can get to a computer with Internet before then. Otherwise I have to rely on the school computers.  
  
*eyes school computer evilly*  
  
Anyway, Please R/R! See you next chapter! Ja ne! ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love by Yueh_moon Chapter 3  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
First off, I do not own Digimon, Lord of the Rings or the mathematical equation equaling fish. Secondly, I want to thank everyone for re-viewing and such. And Sillie, I'm so glad you liked your e-mail! ^.^ It made my day.  
  
You support is greatly appreciated reviewers! ^^ Cookies for all!  
  
*starts to pass out some cookies*  
  
Please continue to review and tell me what you think.  
  
Lastly I would like to congratulations to my Yami (Koori-Yami) for getting her story 'True love calls' (Gundam Wing) up! If you like Gundam Wing and yaoi (which you probably like yaoi considering your reading this) I suggest you read it!  
  
All right, without further to do I bring you.  
  
*total silence*  
  
I bring you.  
  
*still silence*  
  
Oh come on!  
  
*kicks the school computer and it starts back up*  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
Enjoy! ^.~  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
I opened my eyes to see that I was still surrounded by darkness. I glanced at the clock.  
  
4:51 am.  
  
I slowly caught my breath as I tried to recall the dream. It had something to do with Tai, I remembered that much.  
  
Oh yeah, that dream.  
  
I blushed as it all came back to me, and even more profusely after I found the evidence. I still blushing, I decided to take a shower.  
  
I undressed quickly, turning on the water and stepped into the shower. I let the warm liquid slowly flowed down my body.  
  
Tai.  
  
I smiled as I recalled what had happened yesterday, admitting that I love him and all. I just hoped that he felt the same way about me, but I guess everyone who falls in love wishes that. I don't even think I could admit it to him, afraid of what he might say. Maybe if I waited long enough he would maybe confront me about it or maybe express his feeling for me? Who knows if it's bound to happen it will.  
  
After I was dry I tied the towel about my waist and then proceeded to find some clothing.  
  
After tearing apart my dresser, I finally deiced on a pair of navy blue jeans and a white shirt. It was okay but I could do better. After digging in my closet, I came across my blue jean jacket that my mother had given me last Christmas. It still fit nicely so I decided to wear it. Glancing up at the clock again I learned that I still about 6 hours until Taichi came.  
  
~ ***** ~  
7:15 come on!  
  
Only 2 hours had pasted and I had watched television, surfed the web, and even cleaned my room. Yeah, I know surprising. As I was disposing of my dirty laundry, I came across the letter Jou had given me. Sitting down on my bed, I read it contains.  
  
"You are cordially invited to attend a 'just boy sleep over' at my house! I know it is not my birthday, but Mom was so happy about me being 'Highest Achiever' that she said I could do anything I wanted to celebrate. The date is February 16 and the arrival time is 3. We will be going to the movies and the Arcade. My treat.  
  
You will need to come prepared with the following: A toothbrush, swim suit, towel, sleeping bag, a change of clothes, sleep ware and a smile?  
  
I stopped and re-read the line twice, then I sighed.  
  
Let me guess Jou's mom.  
  
I started to read once more.  
  
Ugh, Mom and her reminders, sorry about that.  
  
Uh, the next day my parents will be taking you home, no worries there. Please remind your parents that we have a school vacation that week starting on Monday (excluding Yamato and Taichi whose break starts on Wednesday.) if you have any questions regarding this party ect. Please give me a call. Ja!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Jou Kido"  
  
Cool.  
  
I placed the letter down upon my desk lost in thought. I was pretty sure dad would let me go and I would give me a chance to hang around Tai some more, especially if we bought Jou presents. I chuckled quietly to myself as I thought about my little 'obsession' for Taichi. I'm pathetic I know, but I'm in love with the kid, lay off. It was about 7:30 so I decided that I could cook breakfast for dad.  
  
As soon as the sausages where done my dad came stumbling out of his bedroom.  
  
"Oh, ohayogozaimasu Yamato, what's cooking?" he said lazily scuffing over to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Eggs, sausages and rice oh, and I perked you some coffee too." I answered placing down his plate and coffee mug.  
  
"Thanks Yama, I appreciate it." dad said through suppressed yawns.  
  
I happily replied a 'Your welcome' and started on the dishes.  
  
"Your awful chipper this morning." dad said to me as he read the newspaper.  
  
I shrugged and continued washing, humming a tune as I worked.  
  
"Yama, were did you get that jacket?"  
  
I stopped and swallowed.  
  
Oh great, why did he have to notice? He gets so touchy when I mention mom. But he did ask.  
  
"Mom gave it to me last Christmas." I said finally.  
  
He lifted up an eyebrow and then just shrugged it off, turning his attention back to his newspaper and breakfast.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Yama?" he said slowly. I think he thought that this discussion would lead to the ones about why him and mom broke up because he sounded a bit nervous. I mean, we haven't had those talks since I was 8 but he still acted as if I asked him every time she comes up. I know it's not either of their faults and I can't hate her due to the fact that she's my mother and all, I just wished she cared a bit more.  
  
I shook off the thought and continued with my conversation with dad.  
  
"Can I go to Jou's party on the 14th?"  
  
He looked over his newspaper.  
  
"Jou's birthday isn't in February is it?"  
  
"No, he's just having a party to celebrate his award is all." I explained as I rinsed the rice pot.  
  
"Oh, sure. Do you need any cash?"  
  
Oooo, extra spending money, time to do my stuff.  
  
"Naw, I got it dad." I said finishing up the dishes and placing my meal on the table.  
  
"Really Yama it's fine, take 30. You might need some money for today too." He said gesturing over to his wallet.  
  
"True, thanks dad." I replied helping myself.  
  
After breakfast was over and the money was safely secure in my pocket, I flopped down onto the bed trying to decide what I should do next. My assigned foreign language book entitled 'Lord of the Rings' caught my eye. Having nothing else to do I gave in and stared to read it.  
  
About 15 chapters in I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Tai's here!  
  
I anxiously jumped off my bed and over to my mirror as I quickly straightened out my hair to my liking. Taking a deep breath, I opened my door to see the object of my lust standing right outside it.  
  
"Hey Tai!" I said happily.  
  
"Hey Yama!"  
  
He was wearing navy blue jeans, matching mine and an Orange T-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath that. He looked go and I couldn't help but smile as I eyed him up and down. It was when I met his eyes when I noticed he had been doing the same to me.  
  
"You look." he started before shaking his head. "Never mind, ready?"  
  
"Yep. See ya later Dad." I called as the apartment door closed behind us.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
We arrived at the school to learn that it was locked.  
  
"Damn." I said kicking the gate after another failed attempt at opening it.  
  
Taichi snapped his fingers together.  
  
"I've got it! C'mon." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to one or the windows that was taller than me by about three feet.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
Taichi pulling himself up on the windowsill answered my question.  
  
"Mr. Iwata never locks his window." He said trying to pry it open.  
  
"And you would know this how?" I asked raising my eyebrow.  
  
He smiled devilishly and motioned me to the now opened entrance.  
  
"Detention comes in handy I suppose."  
  
I watched him disappear into the school. A couple of seconds later Tai announced that the coast was clear. After pulling myself up and onto the windowsill, I glanced down the other side.  
  
"No wonder Mr. Iwata doesn't lock his window, it's a 8 foot drop!" I cried out pitifully.  
  
"Yama don't be wimpy, come on I'll catch you." He said holding out his arms. I went pink and replied with a 'Okay'. Man, Taichi is the only person I know that can totally change my personality around, making me seem so cutesey and all.  
  
I slowly put my legs over the side and let myself hang. Slowly I allowed my fingers to slide off the windowsill and I fell. I braced myself for the feeling of feet onto floor when I felt two strong arms catch me in midair. I opened my eyes to see Tai's handsome face looking back at me. I noticed his hands were about my waist and as he slowly placed me down those hands traveled past my waist to my sides while my shirt rode up the father he went. Once I was situated on the ground, he didn't move at all, just stared at me. I wanted him so badly right then and there but I still didn't know how he felt and weren't we here to do something? Oh yeah.  
  
"Taichi." I said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes Yama?" he said just as softly.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"Oh-yeah, uh, let's go. Computer lab is on the first floor hai?" He said quickly removing his hands and little pink in the face.  
  
A little pink in the face? Could it be?  
  
"Hai." I agreed, putting Tai's reaction to touching me in the back of my mind. I do my best thinking before I go to sleep; maybe I could figure it out then.  
  
After descending a couple flights of stairs, we had finally arrived at the computer lab.  
  
"Okay let's do this!" Tai said happily turning on the computer.  
  
"Only problem Yama-san. How are we going to open the gate if we don't. have. a..."  
  
I held up a D-3 before Tai could finish.  
  
"Cool, but where did ya get it?"  
  
"Borrowed it from Takeru." I said holding it up to the computer. I glanced over at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Do you want to do the honors?"  
  
He blinked.  
  
"I know, let's go it together." He said walking beside me and placing his hand on mine.  
  
"That was corny you know." I said. He responded with a soft chuckle.  
  
"I know lay off, I'm not a problem solver. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I did, it's just cute to hear you admit it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"DIGI PORT OPEN!"  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
"Ow." Tai mumbled as he stood up, rubbing his backside. "Why don't we ever land on feet?"  
  
"I donno." I replied truthfully, watching Tai continue to rub his ass for.reasons. Once Tai had gotten over his butt-rubbing fetish, we started looking for our Digimon.  
  
"Where are they? I thought that they would have been here by now." I said aloud. "Yama, Tai!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted as they neared us.  
  
"There you are, we were starting to worry about cha!" Agumon said.  
  
Tai quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. I chuckled at this before standing up also.  
  
"Gomen, we had a little problem getting into the school huh Yama." He said turning to me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We received your e-mail and have arranged a appointment with Jadeite to see you." Gabumon reported.  
  
"All right." Tai said happily.  
  
"We're ready when you are."  
  
" We have a bit of a journey ahead of us so we best leave now." Gabumon announced, urging us along.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Gabu. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can see Jadeite."  
  
"You're right, let's get going." Tai said falling in by Agumon and me by Gabumon.  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Hm?" I said putting my arms behind my head and looking down at my Digimon partner. He looked and made sure that Tai and Agumon were out of ear shot before going on.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
I know I raised my eyebrow at this and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
He looked at me as if I had just said that 2+2=Fish or something.  
  
"Yama come on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know something's up."  
  
"Nothing is 'up' Gabumon." I ussured him, holding up my hands in protest. He eyed me with a look that said 'you have a dirty little secret and I want to know what it is'.  
  
Like that's something that I wanted to admit to my Digimon. Hey Gabumon I have a crush on Taichi! Yeah, like I'm nuts.  
  
"Really Gabu, it's nothing." I said facing forward.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"What ever you say Yama-san, what ever you say."  
  
I couldn't help thinking if he knew anything or not, but I wasn't going to stress out over it. If he did not know, he would not badger me about it and if he did, I knew that he wouldn't bring it up again, at least not until I was ready.  
  
"So Agumon, are you sure that Jadeite will be able to help us?" Tai asked.  
  
"He should, Jadeite can figure out almost anything. I'm sure he can fix this problem and get rid of it for good."  
  
I suddenly became afraid. It had never dawned on me. What if Jadeite figured out my not-so-right feelings for Tai and tells him? Or worse, what if Jadeite tells Tai and Tai doesn't want me as his best friend let alone his DNA digivolving partner?  
  
My horrible thoughts increased as I saw the lake part to revel the secret passageway.  
  
"Come on Yama." Tai said grabbing my hand and pulling my forward.  
  
As we neared our destination, I could feel my heart sinking with every step. Upon reaching the door, it automatically opened and someone stared to advance to the door.  
  
I for one had been expecting to be greeted by a short balding god knows how old man. Instead, a 6-foot tall man in about his twenty's with brown spiky hair and blue eyes that could envy the rarest sapphire.  
  
"Taichi and Yamato, my how you two have grown." He said looking us over.  
"Come on in guys, we have a lot of work ahead of us." He stepped aside and I entered what seemed to be my worse nightmare.  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
Wow. O.o that was dumb and confusing wasn't it.  
  
v.v;  
  
Sorry. And since I'm apologizing, sorry if Yamato's view on love life isn't acurrte, that's my personal view of what to do in the sort of situation. Sit-and-wait.  
  
Does it work?  
  
*Shrug*  
  
I really could not say.  
  
Please re-view!  
  
Yueh over and out. ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love by Yueh_moon Chapter 4  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
Konnichiwa! I hope everyone had a nice holiday break. I know I did! ^.^ Thankies to all who reviewed, love you all! Special thanks to Lily Potter who has become my editor and to the mysterious Andrew who told me that I had chapter 2 up twice.  
  
*blushy*  
  
Sorry about that. Anyway, thank you Lily and Andrew, I appreciate it!  
  
Twenty-four reviews, and hopefully more to come. I am shooting for 30 by the next chapter so please R/R!  
  
Since this is going so well, I think I might write some more stories!  
  
Speaking of stories. I have yet to see any new re-views for 'True Love Calls' or 'Caffeine!' If any of you like Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho, I suggest you read these stories, it would mean a lot to Koori-Yami, Ravynne- Satu-Darkflame and me if you did. Tell your friends, family and then R/R please!  
  
Oh, I apologias about not updating for these past three weeks. .. Man I'm slacking, but I will make it up to you guys by posting two, that's right, two chapters this week instead of the usual one. How do ya like d'em apples?  
  
For those who where confused about the whole 2+2=Fish thing, It is from the Fairly Oddparents Movie 'Abra Catastrophe'. Gotta love my little brother for actually getting me to sit down to watch it.  
  
*stops to re-cap said movie*  
  
Hee hee, I like Cosmo, he's insane.  
  
*shakes her head*  
  
Anyway, moving onto bigger and better things. I hope you enjoy chapters 4 and 5. Please R/R! Ja! ^.~  
  
~ ***** ~  
  
Jadeite lead our party indoors, and then brought us into what I remembered to be the living room. It was just as I had seen it three years ago, the carpet, the Japanese style table. all of its entirety, well, except for a few new books. My eyes wandered to the windows covering the walls.  
  
I could hardly contain myself as I saw the rainbow colored fish swim by. It still felt like I could just reach out and touch the clear-blue water if I got close enough, just like when I was eleven, although I never admitted it to the others. In the back of my mind, I knew there was glass. I felt like a little kid again, standing there in Jadeite's living room. I caught Taichi's glance and he smiled in his childish, playful way. I could tell that he was as excited as I was.  
  
"You can go ahead and sit down if you'd like." Jadeite said gesturing towards the table. "I'll be right back with the tea."  
  
"Do you need assistance?" Gabumon asked politely with Agumon nodding in agreement.  
  
"That is very kind of you Gabumon and Agumon, yes, I could use some help."  
  
I watched as our Digimon disappear behind Jadeite, leaving Taichi and I alone.  
  
We sat quietly watching the fish swim by and listening to the clock tick with each second that passed.  
  
"Yama?" Taichi asked as he lay back onto the carpet.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Do you think that Jadeite will be able to fix this DNA digivolving thing?"  
  
I paused. I really didn't know if he could, but I guess I had to tell Taichi something.  
  
"Of course Tai, I'm sure that he'll think of something." I answered, adding a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." He said, smiling back. "Thanks."  
  
Just then, Jadeite, Gabumon and Agumon returned with the tea. They sat down with us, Tai moving into a sitting position again, and awaited our tea. Once the tea had been served and Jadeite had taken a sip, he popped the question.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
I did not know to whom he was asking. Tai put his head down and looked at his tea. I found that I had done the same. Finally.  
  
"Um, we seemed to be having trouble DNA digivolving." Agumon piped, answering Jadeite.  
  
"Oh, I see." He said rubbing his chin and nodding. He then turned to us again. "Do any of you know what might be causing this?"  
  
"No." I said defensively and by the looks I received from Agumon, Gabumon and Jadeite, I had answered it too soon. Tai just kept his head down.  
  
"Well then, let's do a little experiment shall we?" Jadeite said as he stood. "Taichi and Yamato, may I borrow your digivices for a moment?"  
  
We nodded and handed him the said items.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." He said before pointing our digivices at our Digimon and pressing the first key once for Agumon, and twice for Gabumon. Once completed, beams of light shot from our digivices at our Digimon. All I could do was stare. Jadeite acted as if this happened all the time. The whole thing lasted for about ten seconds before it was turned off.  
  
"The affects should ware off momentarily." Jadeite added. I looked over at Gabumon who was shaking as if he was cold and Agumon was fanning himself as if he was at the Bahamas. Taichi and I looked at each other with confusion written all over our faces. We then turned to Jadeite, pleading silently for an explanation. He smiled then answered our plead.  
  
"Inner elements." He said before explaining further. "Taichi, you and Agumon share the element of Fire. Yamato, you and Gabumon share the element of ice. The reaction that you see before you is due to element was being extracted from Gabumon and Agumon's inner beings before retreating back inside again. Nevertheless, it is all over now. No worries."  
  
We nodded as a sign that we understood.  
  
So Taichi and my elements are practically opposites.  
  
Jadeite attached the digi-vices to his computer downloading their contents.  
  
"Forty-two, Forty-three, Forty-four." he mumbled to himself until the computer stopped at fifty.  
  
"It's just as I feared." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Tai asked concerned. Jadeite took in a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Agumon and Gabumon's DNA matched perfectly." He said with a sigh.  
  
Tai blinked a couple times.  
  
"Isn't that good?" he asked. Jadeite got up from the computer chair and started to pace about the room, mumbling incoherent things until he stopped in front of us.  
  
"This means that the problem is with you two."  
  
"And that's a problem because?" I asked, heart pounding.  
  
"Let's just say that making human souls compatible for a second time is very difficult and dangerous. If the problem had been with Gabumon or Agumon, we could have added or subtracted digi-DNA easily, but humans."  
  
Tai looked at me again and his face now held confusion and worry.  
  
"How dangerous?" I asked.  
  
"Could be life threatening."  
  
I looked at Tai and I knew I looked panic stricken.  
  
Death?  
  
Surprisingly, I wasn't scared at all. The thought of dying with my best friend was comforting, somehow. The only thing I would regret would be dying at fourteen and leaving everyone. Yet, I couldn't live without at least trying to bond with Tai again.  
  
"I'll do it." Tai said, surprising me and everyone else. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jadeite asked.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"All right then. Let's hope it goes smoothly."  
  
"Let's get this over with so we can go home, huh Yama." Tai added.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this."  
  
"Okay. Tai and Yama, please come sit over here." Jadeite ordered as he picked up an ancient looking book from off the shelf. We obeyed.  
  
"Now, join hands."  
  
My face brushed pink.  
  
"Now close your eyes and relax. I promise that you will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Kay." We said as we closed our eyes.  
  
I was in that strange place again.but it felt more familiar and warm. Tai was there like last time and I could not help but smile. I could hear Jadeite's disembodied voice mumbling something in what I guessed as ancient Japanese. The only word that I could understand was the word 'courage', and once Jadeite had said that, the void disappeared, with Tai and all. Taichi clasped my hand firmly.as if in pain. I tried desperately to open my eyes. I had to help Tai! To my dismay, I could not open them, no matter how hard I tried.  
  
"Yama, it's okay. Taichi is all right. Calm down or it will be the last of you." Jadeite said calmly. I stopped, took in a deep breath and relaxed. Jadeite continued to mumble again and I awaited the word that would pass my judgment. Finally, I heard it. Friendship.  
  
I felt a cold sensation spread all over my body. Like ice. It must have been my element I was feeling. I couldn't help but squeeze Tai's hand as the cooling sensation turned to pain.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get everything back into focus.  
  
"You okay Yama?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." I said smiling weakly. I looked him over, I could tell that he was extremely tired, with a fading crest of courage on his forehead. I realized that I felt the same.  
  
"So, what's up?" Tai asked Jadeite.  
  
"Well, It's kind of complex but from what I can gather yours and Yama's souls are advancing so to speak."  
  
We gave him a questionable look. He smiled and continued.  
  
"That means that eventually you will be able to tap into the powers that your crests posses."  
  
"Sweet!" Tai exclaimed, ruffling my hair.  
  
"You said it!" I replied as I caught him in an arm lock and presented him with a Yamato style noogie.  
  
"What puzzles me." Jadeite started, putting a stop to our fun. "Is its rate. The rate has changed from 4.5 to 9.0 in just a couple months. If this continues, you two are probably going to be experiencing even more advanced material."  
  
"Like?" Tai asked. Jadeite paused.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." He replied.  
  
"Well that's just great. I'll be in class and suddenly my hands will start glowing and my hair will turn yellow and I can shoot power beams..."  
  
I clamped my hand over his mouth to stop his ranting.  
  
"Taichi, this isn't Dragon Ball Z." I said softly, removing my hand.  
  
He blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen, I guess I got carried away."  
  
"It's okay." I reassured him. "Anyway, do we have any clues onto what we might expect?"  
  
Jadeite shook his head.  
  
"Nope, this is all new. But look onto the bright side, you guys are the first to be able to tap into Oozulongmon's power source so deeply."  
  
We nodded, taking in the compliment and each thinking about what powers we might posses in the near future.  
  
Thirty minutes later, we were back in our own downtown, still pondering what Jadeite had said.  
  
"So, we'll just go with the flow." Tai said sighing.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever happens, we'll be okay. Cause we have each other." I said softly. Tai looked at me and we started laughing.  
  
"It's corny, but it's true!" Tai said through surpressed laughter. I guess we were laughing to hard because we got some hard core stares from the people around us.  
  
"C'mon let's go find some grub, my treat." Tai said grabbing my hand.  
  
"Taichi, I can pay for-"  
  
Tai just shook his head, and we started off to find a restaurant. I happily held onto Tai as we passed shops and questioning eyes, our gathered hands swinging at our sides.  
  
~ A/N ~  
And so ends chapter 4. Please R/R! And I promise to have chapter 5 up soon! Ja ne! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Forbidden Love by Yueh_moon  
  
*Beep beep beep be-*  
  
"Man, I hate that thing." I mumbled to know one at all. I slowly rolled over to face my door. I knew I had to get up.it was Monday. I yawned, and put my feet to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I turned to lock the door behind me, it hit.  
  
"Oh crap." I said quickly looking at my watch. Today was February 14.  
  
Before leaving for school, I cleared of a space off one of the kitchen counters.  
  
"So Yama, today's the big day huh?" My dad said smiling as he stirred his coffee.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.  
  
"My son, the ladies man." He sang before I closed the door.  
  
Confused? Sorry, I'll explain. I am sure that you westerners are familiar with St. Valentines Day correct? Well, in Japan we follow the same customs of it.except the gift-exchanging thing is flip-flopped. The girls give the guys candy. All the boys count up all of their admirers, hoping to be 'top guy'. This is practiced once you reach the sixth grade and increases in competition every year. My new school is especially competitive, so I have heard. Although I have never wished to participate in this contest, I have been 'top guy' since sixth grade and my dad has never been prouder of me.  
  
I wonder what would happen if he found out I was in love with a boy. I laughed at the picture of my father twitching on the floor out of my mind. I put my headphones on and started for Tai's.  
  
I had barely walked a block before I felt like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and continued on my way. Just then, someone grabbed me around my waist.  
  
"What the-" I said, yanking my headphones off and spinning around.  
  
"Hey Yama, where's the fire?" Tai said smiling, his arms still about my waist.  
  
I blinked as the blood re-entered my brain. It was just Tai.  
  
"Ya know your deaf with those on. I've been yelling at you to slow down for five minutes before I finally caught up. But it was worth it, you should have seen the look on your face."  
  
"You startled me, okay?" I said, moving out of his grip and continued walking. He trotted after me.  
  
"Hey, don't be upset Yama, I'm sorry."  
  
I ignored him and kept walking. He carefully placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop, and faced me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He whispered.  
  
"It's okay." I whispered back. We continued on our way to school.  
  
"Anyway, you looked upset before I even intervened, so what's up?"  
  
"Did you by any chance look at the calendar?" I asked solemnly. Tai looked down at his watch (A/N this is Japan remember) and glanced at the date.  
  
"Oh, I see." A pause. "You'll be all right Yama." He said, patting me on the back.  
  
As we neared the school I could only reply with an 'I hope you're right.'  
  
"Damn it!" I said though my teeth as I glanced at my schedule.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai-kun you know how we thought that we were getting double periods of Science?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, because of that assembly our double periods of Science have been swapped with.English."  
  
Tai looked at me with disbelief, so I handed him the paper.  
  
"Damn." He said as he threw the paper onto the floor. "Let's hope he's not dressing up as the 'God of love' again." He said. We shuttered as we thought about our eighth grade tour of the high school and Mr. Iwata in his 'God of love' outfit.  
  
We stopped in front of the door and took in deep breaths before Tai opened it.  
  
The room was worse than I had feared, much worse. Completely everything was doused in pink or red decorations, and I mean everything. Even the normally blue carpet had been replaced with a pink substitute. Dollies included. I could hear Gregorian chanting coming from Mr. Iwata stereo, and it didn't stop there. Our desks had been replaced with pink pillows and were arranged in a half circle around the television, and those traditional heart shaped candies where placed in the middle. After the initial shock settled in, Tai and I sat down with our peers and awaited our teacher.  
  
A few minutes later Mr. Iwata opened the door to our classroom. He was not dressed as the 'God of Love', hell no. It was worse. He was clad in what appeared to be a diaper and was lacking those everyday things such as a shirt and shoes, and he had over powdered his cheeks, apparently to make them 'rosy'. Over his arm, he had a small quiver containing sticks with little hearts on the end, and on his back, he had taped two rather small wings to his back.  
  
"Hide-Di-hoe class!" He sang as he skipped into the room. "Bet you can't guess what I am!" Complete and utter silence.  
  
"I've up? I'm a cupid!" He announced, twirling around so we could see. "And since today is Valentines Day, I thought that we would watch a movie based on the book we read last week!" At this he clicked on the TV and DVD of 'Love is a mosquito bite'.  
  
To add a little sense of atmosphere.  
  
(~ A/N ~ Hey Yami, remind you of someone? A certain teacher we had in seventh grade, and you had in eighth...enough hints?)  
  
Thank the gods that I have a genius for a friend. Without Koushirou, I think that Tai and I might actually have to read these practically non existing books instead of reading the bios off the internet.  
  
During the movie, Mr. Iwata started to hand out his origami cranes, which he dubbed "Fortune Cranes". I had second thoughts about taking the blue one presented to me by my teacher, but not wanting to be rude, accepted.  
  
"Now open your cranes and behold your futures!" Mr. Iwata squealed happily, skipping back to his desk. (A/C *sweat drop*)  
  
Tai looked at me, shrugged and opened his crane. I carefully unwrapped my crane and read.  
  
You will find true love.  
  
What? I re-read the crane over. What? I re-read the crane over. True love? Me? I told myself that it was only a stupid fortune crane message, and tried to shrug it off as so, but I couldn't help looking over at Taichi and smiling. I folded the crane into a square and then carefully placed it into the pocket of my jacket. I glanced at Taichi who was reading his fortune and smiling. He to placed it in a safe location, and then turned his attention to the movie.  
  
43 minutes later.  
  
"Okay class that wraps our viewing segment on 'Love is A Mosquito Bite'. Here is your assignment for the movie-."  
  
Mr. Iwata was cut off by the bell and everyone took this opportunity to race out the door, assignments in hand.  
  
"So, what does the whacko have for us this time?" Tai asked, due to him already losing his own paper.  
I sighed, and then read it to him as we walked to our Science class.  
  
'Dear Students, Your assignment, if you choose to accept it (which you must or you fail) is to write a movie critic about the movie 'Love is A Mosquito Bite' You may have partners if you like  
  
At this Tai let out all right and then I continued.  
  
'But you both need to have two copies with you and your partner's names, you know the drill. It will be due on the 28th. Have a super dupper- oggie- boogie time dudes. Far out!'  
  
Sincerely your fellow dude, Mr. Iwata  
  
(A/C twitch-twitch)  
  
I shivered as I stuffed the assignment into my pocket.  
  
"Geez, if he keeps this up, he'll be in our class instead of teaching it." Taichi exclaimed with a groan.  
  
I laughed, and opened the door to the science room just as the bell rang. Mr. Miyaki stepped into the room, gaining the attention of the class. He sat down at this lab table and began role call. Once that had been set aside, he turned from his computer to look at the class.  
  
"Okay class, I have some bad news. I know we were supposed to do a segment on space this quarter, but it looks like the school board wants me to delay it once again." he said slowly.  
  
"Damn!" I mumbled quietly to myself. I had been waiting for Mr. Miyaki to get the 'OK' to teach a space program all year, and they had taken back the 'okay' again? This sucks.  
  
I wonder what he has to teach instead.  
  
As if he read my mind.  
  
"Instead, they are having me teach you an extended version on sex education."  
  
A groan from the class forced Mr. Miyaki to draw attention to himself again.  
  
"I know, I know. I tried you guys. I know how much some of you were looking towards the space unit."  
  
At this he glanced in my direction, and then continued.  
  
"But you must be patient. So without further to do, I will introduce you to Bill and Jane from Disney." He finished by putting on the tape, and leaving us to watch. I only got to the part when Bill started to have 'pleasant' feelings around Jane because that's when I feel asleep, and I awoke to Taichi so softly calling my name.  
  
"Wha-" I said, opening my eyes only to stare into his beautiful dark brown ones.  
  
"Science is over sleepy, lunch time." He said with a smile.  
  
It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Gomen." I said jumping up quickly, cheeks going red. He shrugged.  
  
"It's okay Yama, my pleasure." He replied as he stood up beside me.  
  
"Let's go get some grub." He yelled happily, and we started to the cafeteria.  
  
Ten minutes later I was sitting at a table with Taichi and some of my other friends when all of a sudden all of the girls stood up at what seemed like the exact same time.  
  
"Here we go again." I said with a sigh, putting my head to the table. Ten seconds to go.  
  
9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0.  
  
It was mass chaos as the opposite sex trampled all the boys with candy and kisses, yes on the cheek.  
  
Sora smiled happily as she planted a box onto my lab, giving me an extra long kiss before skipping off, Tai giving death glares in my direction.  
  
Once again I became 'top guy' with 21 boxes, Tai was third with 16. After school, I convinced the 'candy holic' Taichi to combine our candy boxes and give them to the food shelter and then he walked me home.  
  
"Hey Tai, this is for you." I said whipping out a box of homemade chocolates from my bag.  
  
"Thanks Yama." He said taking the box and bringing out one of his own.  
  
"And this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day Yamato."  
  
I took his present, blushing.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Taichi." I whispered as he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, as I was putting my clothes into the hamper, I came across my crane again. I carefully folded it into its original shape and added a silver string. I fell asleep watching the wind turning it left and right and I thought of it's contains in my dream.  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
Until next time crazy peoples.Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

~ A/N ~  
  
Hiya everyone! I'm back from the dead! Amazing, I know. Sorry about the delay in updating and stuff...I had midterms and love problems and Distric III and school and life...  
  
*rants*  
  
Okay done now.  
  
*remembers*  
  
@.@ Ahhhh, midterms!  
  
Yep, enough said. Anyway, I'm here and chapter 6 in up!  
  
*cheers*  
  
Okay, on with the letters!  
  
To Old friends:  
  
Ravynne: I sorry!!!!!!! I such an idiot!!!!! But, I fixed it! Thanks for reading my story even though you don understand Digimon and it being a yaoi and all. Aishiteru! ^.^  
  
Koori-Yami: Thanks for continuing to support me in everything, including this story, you're the best! ^-^  
  
Ranma: See, I updated. Sorry again that I took forever.  
  
Sillie: Glad you loved it, you're such a sweetheart! ^________^  
  
gurdianangeloflight: Thanks! ^^  
  
nEo-cHaN: Thankies! ^.~  
  
And new ones: Welcome to the club!  
  
Hellheartedlybent: Welcome! Sorry for the wait, I just like to take things one-step at a time. Including my writing. I'll think about the lemon, but I think I'll at least be a lime.  
  
Violette Mai: Hiya! Glad U liked it!  
  
Kurok: Glad you joined, thanks for re-viewing. ^.~  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16: You enjoyed it. Great! ^^ I try to update as soon as I can and I'll keep updating unless I have a freak accident and die.  
  
*looks at her Yami nervously*  
  
Draco that won't happen. ^^ Thanks for re-viewing!  
  
Toxic: O.O Wow, you like it that much? I'm soo happy! Thanks. =^.^=  
  
Bluumberry: I put in more psychic stuff, don't worry! ^.~  
  
And I'd like to give special thanks to my editors Guinevere and Lily for doing their thing. Without them, my writing would be even scarier than it already is.  
  
*thinks*  
  
Is that even possible?  
  
*shrugs*  
  
Whatever. Now that's all said and done, let's get on with chapter 6! Please R/R! Love ya!  
  
::: Forbidden Love ::: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. v.v If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it? Dedication: To my Yami-sama. =^.^=  
  
Forbidden love by Yueh-Moon Chapter 6  
  
The next morning came and went just like any morning, save the fact that it was a Tuesday, band day. Yeah, I have my own band, The Teenage Wolves, and we're pretty good too. We're even playing at private parties now.  
  
I quickly ran over my song in my head as I ate breakfast, the song that I wrote for Tai. I was still humming it as I locked the door behind me and then started off to Tai's. The more I thought about the lyrics, the stupider they sounded. It didn't matter though, I was singing it at one of the concerts next week and it wasn't like I would be heard over the screaming fan girls anyway. Upon arriving at Taichi's home, I was surprised to hear that he was actually ready...personally I think that it's a sign of the Apocalypse.  
  
"Wow, and it's only 6:45." I said with a smile.  
  
He chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "I know, it's my own personal best huh." I nodded and smiled, absentmindedly flipping my hair with my free hand.  
  
"Anyway, let's get going." I said, glancing at my watch again.  
  
"Yes your highness." he said bowing mockingly and then grabbing his bag.  
  
"Very funny Goggles." I taunted, watching the color rise in his cheeks.  
  
"I thought we got rid of that nickname when I gave those to Daisuke." he mumbled, trying to act like it wasn't getting to him. Hint the trying.  
  
"Oh no, you will forever be the beloved goggles Taichi."  
  
He blushed if possible, harder, then and put up his hands as if surrendering.  
  
"Okay I give up, I can't fight girls."  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued walking.  
  
"So Yama, do you have practice today?" he asked, motioning to my guitar.  
  
"Yeah, after school." I answered.  
  
"You want to buy Jou's presents before practice then?" he asked, almost stepping in dog droppings.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." I said truthfully. "I guess we can go before then." "Okay." he said as we neared the school.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day was normal, well except for gym (I changed in the shower stall again). After school Taichi and I ran to the necessary stores to get Jou's gifts. Personally, it was the best. We talked, and joked, and Taichi even held my hand a couple times. By the time we wandered to rehearsal the other band members where waiting for me.  
  
"Geez Yama, for once you were late." Our bass guitarist by the name of Hiteru called out to me.  
  
"Sorry guys, I had some shopping to do." I explained as I took my place on stage.  
  
"See ya Yama!" Tai said waving as he turned to the door.  
  
"Wait Tai-chan!" I yelled. He stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh..." I began, my face blushing red. "You can stay."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Okay." he said taking a seat in front. "Let's hear it."  
  
"All right, let's do it guys." I said giving the 'go'.  
  
Over all I thought that the performance was going okay until Satoshi started having coughing fits during 'A Walk on the Edge. He pulled it together and in the end, we gave Taichi a very impressive concert. At about 7 we exchanged good-byes and headed home.  
  
"Great concert Yama." Taichi said patting me on the back.  
  
"Thanks, you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah! You're gonna knock the pants off the judges when you enter that contest."  
  
I chuckled and responded with an 'I hope so.'  
  
"It get's so dark early this time of year huh."  
  
"Yeah, at least the street lights are on..."  
  
***  
  
We walked in silence until we came to the park.  
  
"Going through?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's fastest." I concluded quickly. "Hey, can we sit down for a bit, this thing is getting kinda heavy." I asked, motioning to my guitar.  
  
"No problem." Taichi said, taking my guitar out of my arms and into his own.  
  
We sat down onto a bench to rest, neither of us speaking a word. I couldn't help thinking that Taichi might be thinking about me in those minutes of silence...okay, a love sick boy can dream can't he! Anyway, we sat in the night; our only light source was a street lamp that was a couple feet away. Alone in the park with my crush...man, I am too much of a romantic. I squirmed a bit in my seat, unsure of what to do or say, arguing with myself if I should tell Tai how I felt or not.  
  
"Yama, what's this." Tai asked suddenly, slipping out a piece of paper from my folder. It was his song. I hesitated before answering.  
  
"It's just a song I've been working on." I said trying to grab it back. Tai put it up above his head and out of my reach.  
  
"Oh come on Tai(" I said attempting to push him down to get to my song. "If I give it back, will you sing it for me?" He asked with a sly smile. I blushed and thought about it. Finding no other alternative I agreed and he gave me back my paper.  
  
"All right Yamato, let's hear it." he said lying back onto the bench.  
  
"You never said when I had to sing it Taichi." I stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Yama, come on! Please?" He begged, giving me puppy eyes, the kind that would rival the one and only puppy eyes master, Orlando Bloom.  
  
"Okay, okay, shove off." I said giving in. I looked at the precious paper before setting it on the bench beside me.  
  
I knew it by heart.  
  
I took in a deep breath, avoided Tai's eyes, and then sang my soul out to him... in song.  
  
When I first saw your face On that sunny autumn day The sun caught your eyes, you looked at me. I new then that it was you that I've been dreaming of.  
  
Will you take my hand? To our special place? In our hearts we can be together... Even if the world shuns us, Together... Even if the whole universe crumbles about us, Our hearts will be together forever, Just you and me love, Just you and me.  
  
(A/C Sorry if that sucked, I'm not much of a poet - -;)  
  
I hung onto the last note for a bit, then slowly opened my eyes. Taichi's sly grin had vanished. In it's place stood a look of confusion and amazement rolled into one.  
  
'Does he know?' I asked myself, not sure if I wanted an answer or not. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before I interjected.  
  
"Uh, that's it so far." I said uneasily.  
  
"It's...it's really good Yama." He answered, sounding as uneasy as me.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yep! Your sure to get a record deal with that one. "  
  
I smiled at my friends dumbness. I felt like saying 'Tai you idiot, that song was for your ears only' but thought better of it as I stood up.  
  
"We better get going." I announced as I put my guitar back onto my shoulder.  
  
"You sure you got it?" Tai asked.  
  
I blushed and nodded reassuringly. Tai shrugged and we started down the winding park path. As we walked, the street lamps dimmed until they had completely gone out.  
  
"Must have blown a fuse or something." Taichi replied.  
  
After a few minutes I felt a odd presence, like someone was watching us. I just shrugged it off and tried to ignore it, since these things make me kind of nervous but the feeling continued to grow stronger. Apparently Tai felt it too and came to a halt.  
  
"Feel that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered. We looked at each other strangely.  
  
"You can too?" We said in unison.  
  
"It's probably those powers Jadeite was telling us about." I said.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
We stared into the darkness, not knowing what to do. Finally Tai's patience ran out.  
  
"All right we know your out there, show yourself!"  
  
Tai's command was responded with a deep laugh, joined by others until it became a roar of utter delight. A roar that send shivers down our spines. Finally, the choir stopped their laughing. The street lamp closest to us came on and reveled a blackened figure.  
  
"Don't worry load-mouth, I'm here to speak with the blonde." The 'said' figure stepped out into the light. "Good evening Yamato, remember me?"  
  
I recognized him right away. His name was Kenichi, a whopping 6'2 which is very unusual for someone of Japanese descent. Age wise, he's about 18, a senior at my High school, with wavy black hair and eyes to match, your normal elementary school bully gone bad. Let's just say I wasn't one of his favorite people.  
  
One time, I was walking back from school, I was about ten and I stood up for a second grader that was getting the crap beaten out of him, apparently because he was a 'nerd'. Kenichi was fourteen at the time and now that I think about it I must of been crazy to do it, but yeah. Anyway, we got into this fist-fight and I hit him.  
  
He ran off embarrassed.  
  
The next day the kid I had stood up for was in the hospital. Kenichi said he did it to show me where my place was and to never forget it or else something 'so unfortunate' might happen again. Since then, he's been dog- tailing me, and anything and everything I did pissed him off, but usually he was off getting wasted this time of the night, so he really must be pissed this time.  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
He chuckled and took a step forward. Taichi quickly moved in front of me, placing his arm out protectively.  
  
"What do you want?" Tai asked glaring.  
  
"Just to talk." Kenichi replied.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Tai said through clenched teeth. Kenichi continued to walk towards us.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I said mor bravely than I felt.  
  
He only shook his head and continued to advance.  
  
"Yama, Yama, Yama. Don't give me that bull shit! You know exactly what's going on!" He yelled as he threw a glass bottle to the concrete, and thousands of tiny jagged pieces flew through the air.  
  
Despite this act, I felt more confident, even daring.  
  
I had taichi with me.  
  
"Actually I don't." I stated, crossing my arms, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"You stole my girl Yama. Personally I don't know what Sora sees in someone like you..."  
  
"I was wondering the same thing about you." Tai interjected bravely.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth you!" Kenichi spat to Tai. Tai growled but did as Kenichi asked.  
  
"Look Kenichi, number one, I don't even like Sora, and number two Sora's not even your girl friend." I yelled. Kenichi shook his head.  
  
"That's a comment you will live to regret my dear friend. It's time to teach you a lesson." Suddenly, Kenichi's gang revealed themselves from the shadows.  
  
"Oh shit." Taichi muttered, eyes darting.  
  
"Come on Yama, call of your dog, and fight!" Kenichi screamed like a mad- man, putting his fist in position.  
  
"And if I refuse?."  
  
"Do you want to take that chance Yama?"  
  
I quickly looked around me, no exit. I looked to Taichi for answers, but he was as clueless as I was. I sighed defeated and picked up my guitar.  
  
"Tai, can you hold this for me?" I asked, placing it into his arms. Wanting privacy, Taichi switched to telepathy, which we had finally mastered.  
  
'Wha-? Your not going to do it are you Yama?'  
  
'I have to Taichi, don't worry. It will be over soon.'  
  
I stared deeply into his eyes, and I could tell that he was concerned.  
  
'I'll be okay'  
  
Taichi sighed and gave me a small smile.  
  
'All right, be careful.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
I turned to Kenichi and put my fist up.  
  
"Ready set go!" Kenichi ran towards me.  
  
"But I wasn't re-"  
  
I felt a hard blow come down on my left shoulder. I fell back flinching. Damn, I forgot he hit this hard.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
Taichi ran towards me, but was pulled back, and one of Kenichi's gang members put a knife to Taichi's throat.  
  
"You wouldn't want to be doin' dat." he said licking the blade.  
  
"Let him go Kenichi!" I yelled frantically.  
  
"Let's see...how about NO!" he replied smiling evilly. "He'll go free once your dead."  
  
He ran towards me again and threw a punch. I blocked and took a attempted hit to Kenichi's face but he blocked it, grabbing a shinny object out of his pocket and thrusting it upward into my right hand and then jerking it down. I let the thick red liquid run off my fingers, dripping onto the concrete. I didn't care, this was far from over. My school jacket was drenched in blood and was now soaking through to my shirt. It didn't feel to nice either and the pain was getting to me.  
  
"Aww, poor Yama, did you cut yourself?" Kenichi laughed exposing the blood covered knife. "Watch out or soon it will be your pretty face."  
  
My punch connected with Kenichi's jaw and I felt something snap. The blood from my hand mixed with his as it spattered everywhere, the only sounds were the surprised gasps that escaped from our audience.  
  
Just then, Kenichi twisted me around and tore off my jacket and the left part of my shirt. Exactly what he wanted. The rip exposed my oncoming bruise, making me shutter just for seeing it. Kenichi pushed me to the ground and strattled my waist. He brought his hand down onto the spot repeatedly. I tried to hold back my anguishing screams but somehow they escaped me and the park was filled with my screams and fear. I closed my eyes, they pain was almost unbearable. Kenichi was at least kind enough to keep the beating to a ryhem, so I could brace when needed.  
  
'Oh gods please make it stop...'  
  
As if my prayer was answered, the thrusting stopped and I heard Kenichi yowl in pain. I quickly opened my eyes to find Taichi standing over me fist out, Kenichi on the ground.  
  
"You picked the wrong day to mess with digidestains pal." He turned to me, and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go Yama."he said with urgency.  
  
The gang was still stunned that their leader was knocked out, but that wouldn't last long. Tai and I ran passed the dumb-founded gang.  
  
Sleet started to fall, but we still kept on running, afraid of what would happen if we stopped. The sleet turned into ran but still we ran, my body throbbing and all I wished for was rest. I fell on the sleet, and instantly I put my hands out to brace the fall. For a second I forgot that it was wounded. I cried out, pulling myself up to a sitting position, holding my crippled hand as I tried to get to my feet.  
  
"Don't move!" Tai ordered, crouching down in the slush. "Get on my back." I hesitated.  
  
"Now!" I obeyed, Taichi rose to his feet.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Kay."  
  
I tightened my grip just a little bit, afraid of falling off. Try as I might, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I finally gave in and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"We're here." Tai said softly. Taichi opened the door to find my dad sitting at the table. He saw us and ran over.  
  
"Yamato, where the hell-"  
  
Dad took note of our condition.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'll explain it later, right now Yama needs medical attention." Taichi explained quickly. Dad nodded.  
  
"All right, let's put him in his room."  
  
'Thank the god's I cleaned it.' I whispered to myself.  
  
Taichi carefully placed me onto my bed, propped up against the head board. Dad attended to my wounds not saying anything. When he was finished, he turned to Tai.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of him Taichi." he said with a smile. "I'll give you a ride home in about fifteen minutes okay, I have to get more bandages."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ishida."  
  
"No problem. Yama, you are not to move until I get back, then we'll talk."  
  
I nodded. "Okay."  
  
I watched my father leave, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Taichi and I stared at each other before he spoke.  
  
"You know that was stupid Yama." he said, sitting down beside me. "You just had to get yourself hurt."  
  
"I know, sorry."  
  
Taichi smiled and spoke again. "You're strong Yama, you'll heal fast." He hesitated.  
  
'What are you thinking Taichi?'  
  
I didn't dare avert my eyes, if I did, this wonderful picture would disintegrate before me.  
  
"Yama, did-did you know that your eyes are like the sea...calm sometimes and rough others."  
  
'If you want to say something just say it.'  
  
'Please say it Taichi, if you don't...I just never will.'  
  
Slowly Taichi placed his lips onto mine sending my heart racing. I tilted my head at Taichi with a questioning gaze, licking my lips nervously. I leaned in closer.Finally, he slowly put his hand to my face, stroking it softly and thus sending chills down my spine, pausing again to make sure he wasn't going to regret this. He leaned down and brought his lips to mine. At first I was a little surprised by this sudden show of affection, but like I said, only at first. I was practically going to do the same thing...  
  
I slowly responded to Tai's kiss after realizing I wasn't dreaming this time. I carefully put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss while wishing for this to never end. As if on cue I heard the front door close. I quickly opened my eyes and brought my arms down rapidly. Taichi and I just stood stupidly with our faces red, waiting for my dad to barge in, once in a while sneaking glances over to each other.  
  
'So you wanted that too...' I heard a voice say, Taichi's voice.  
  
Before I could answer my dad ran into my room. "Okay, I got the bandages. Taichi, your mother called and she wants you home right away. Let's not keep her waiting."  
  
Tai looked over to me.  
  
"O-okay. Uh, see ya Yamato." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, bye Taichi." I said almost in a whisper. Dad cocked a eyebrow but shrugged it off, telling me that he would bandage me when he returned. I tried to stand so I could escort taichi to the door but I was pushed down by dad and gave up. Once I heard the door close I relaxed, laying back onto my pillows.  
  
'So, Taichi does like me.' I thought girlishly. I closed my eyes and replayed the entire scene in my head again and again, the more I played it, the more I remembered. I slowly let the drowsiness take me, but as soon as it did dad was whispering to get up.  
  
"Okay, I'm up." I yelled groggily, bringing myself into a sitting position. He took a seat at the end of my bed, placing the first aid kit beside him and taking my arm, attempting to change the bandage.  
  
"So spill." he ordered.  
  
"First off I didn't start it."  
  
"I can see you didn't end it either."he said sarcastically. His expression changed to confusion. "Yama, is their something your not telling me?"  
  
I held my breath.  
  
'No of course not dad, I'm just in love with my best friend and apparently he likes me too, nope not hiding anything.'  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Cause there's nothing for me to clean up."  
  
"What?"  
  
My dad pointed to where my wounds 'should' have been, but weren't.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"No swearing. Now what's going on?"  
  
"I seriously don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my powers kicking in..." Dad held up his hands.  
  
"Okay, enough said. I really don't understand this whole digital world thing. So skip this and tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it dad." I said.  
  
'Excluding the whole Taichi kiss thing.'  
  
"Well, as long as your all right. Just promise me your not going to do this again."  
  
"Kay, promise." I promised adding a smile.  
  
"Atta boy. Get some sleep. Love you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Good night." dad said looking me over just to see if I was okay and left.  
  
When my dad closed the door I checked myself over again.  
  
'What's going on? Is it because of Taichi?'  
  
I sighed and thought harder. Jadeite hadn't said anything about healing powers...then again he didn't say much of anything about our powers in the first place! Man this is confusing. I guess I'd ask Taichi about it tomorrow. I finally fell asleep thinking about everything that lead up to this point, and what might happen beyond it.  
  
Oh my Gods, chapter 6 is done. Thank goodness. ^^ Okay people; see the box at the end of this page that reads 'Submit Re-view'? Click on it! ^.^ Thanks and hopefully I'll see you all in chapter 7! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

~ A/N ~  
  
La li ho people! Sorry I haven't updated since...  
  
*flips through calendar while counting*  
  
Holy crap, since last February 23, 2004? That was like my Yami's birthday, so it's been 50 day's! God, what was wrong with me? Anyway, least I updated and Thanks for all the re-views I got! Love you all!  
  
Letters:  
  
Goggle head girl: New chapter is up! And I get cookies? Arigato! ^^  
  
Iodrym Tumult: *blushy* Uh, thanks and yes, the lemony goodness is coming! Yea! ^.^  
  
lilypotter-fangirl: I read it and Ranma said she would too! Don't worry you'll get more Reviews. -^.^-  
  
Kat5: Arigato! ^^ (running out of happy faces...)  
  
Sorphedius: Is this a nice in a good way or nice in a bad way? Either way, thanks for Reading and Reviewing. ^.^  
  
Starfire: Is the name from Teen titans? If so, cool! And yes, there will be lemony goodness, and I'll e-mail it to you ASAP! -^.^-  
  
Earth Magician: Thanks for the tip and thanks for not reporting me. I didn't know I swear! Anyway, thanks, don't know what I would do without you! ^^  
  
Taito_4_eva: Love your new name Taito, and yes, I will post a lemon.  
  
Violet Cleric: It's captivating? Really? Cool! ^.^ Arigato!  
  
Watersprite013: You think it's cute? Arigato, and don't be sorry about not reading sooner 'kay? Love you too! =^.^=  
  
Oh, if any of you want another good TaichixYamato story, read Jikan Tai Ai Okay? I'd appreciate it if you could. Oh, before I forget, there is a little hint of Koushirou and Jou having a 'thing' going down, but not too much. Just FYI.  
  
::: Forbidden Love by Yueh-moon ::: ::: ~ Chapter 7 ~ :::  
  
Dedication: As always, to my Yami-sama. = ^.^ = Did you know when I typed this on my computer it said I wrote at a fifth grade level? -.-; How depressing.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun crept slowly through my curtains, flooding me with its warmth, beauty, and light. Just the thought of getting up was making me grouchy. At least it was vacation, and at least Taichi kissed me. I immediately opened my eyes and allowed the memories of last night to reestablish themselves.  
  
'That wasn't a dream was it?' I asked my self quietly. If it wasn't, then there would be bandages on my arm, ne? And if it was, no bandages. I took in a deep breath and put my hand to my arm.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I looked frantically about my room for any sign that they had fallen off or had been thrown away. To my disappointment there was no evidence that last night had occurred at all. I slowly swallowed the tears that were welling up inside but I forced them back. I wouldn't cry, even if it had been such a believable dream. I threw my pillow at the wall and then buried myself in my covers. I could have sworn it was real though, I could remember almost every detail, like it happened. Regardless of how hard I was fighting back the tears they beat me in the end as all the hardships of this love and everything else in life came to me.  
  
'Why couldn't it be real just once? Why couldn't Taichi have a crush on me instead if Sora...'  
  
Just the thought of dating someone I didn't like, or wasn't wanting to like because I was saving the whole experience for Tai made me feel sick. Not only would it not be fair for me, but for Sora as well. Taichi, at least give me a chance! Isn't that like the golden rule of crushing or something? (A/C I wish v.v) He at least has to let me go so I'm not tied to him forever! All I want is a chance Tai-kun...is that so hard to give?  
  
The tears kept coming as I drifted from Tai, to my parents divorce...something I hadn't cried about since I was nine. Every single thing I had locked away came out like a sudden shower in a rain forest. I wasn't really crying though...it was just tears after all.  
  
I lay silent when my breakdown was over, still shivering a bit and tears still running down my face. I drew in a breath, and then exhaled. I wiped away the tears and sat back up in bed. I needed to talk to Taichi. I hesitated before picking up the phone, but picked it up and dialed his number. I bit my lip a bit while the phone rang and thought about how stupid it was that I was calling my best friend at ten o' clock in the morning in my boxers no doubt! What was the world coming to? Least he had his own phone line so it wouldn't be picked up by anyone else in his family. Thank god. Whenever Mrs. Kamiya answered the phone we would get into these long conversations and it drives Tai crazy. The longer the phone continued to ring, the more I fidgeted.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"Come on Taichi, pick up the phone already..." I grumbled, patience wearing thin.  
  
Finally, I got the answering machine.  
  
'Hi, I'm not here right now...' Tai's voice was interrupted by Hikari's.  
  
'Either that or sleeping!'  
  
"Which you're probably doing now." I said sarcastically.  
  
'Kari! I'm trying to tape a message here!'  
  
A beep.  
  
'Hi, Taichi here. I'm not-'  
  
'Taichi, dinner'  
  
A sigh with an 'I'll never get this done' then a beep.  
  
'Hi, it's Tai. Well, not really, this is a machine, but it's mine so that makes it okay. I'm not here at the moment so press 1 if you want to leave a message, and press 2 if you're Yamato and you want to leave a message. I'll get back as soon as possible 'kay? Ja ne!'  
  
I smiled at the thought I had my own private message slot and made a mental note to teach Taichi how to erase attempted messages. I pressed 2 and heard the beep. I paused for a couple seconds before hanging up. I really didn't know what to say, and he'd know it was me anyway.  
  
I tossed the phone onto the bed and opened my open to see my dad standing in front of me with a tray of modern yaki (A/C Mmm, yaki *droll*) and tea. I lifted an eyebrow before moving out of his way.  
  
"Oh, you're up?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh." He said, looking down at the tray, a disappointed look crossed his face. "Guess you'll want this in the kitchen then-"  
  
I was already back in bed. He smiled and sat it on my lap.  
  
"Don't think that you'll be getting special treatment every time you get into a fight."  
  
I dropped my chopsticks.  
  
"What fight?"  
  
My dad lifted an eyebrow and felt my forehead.  
  
"What do you have Amnesia now? The fight that you had with that Kenichi kid remember?"  
  
I could have hugged him. So it was true! Everything that had happened last night had happened.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted, raised in triumph.  
  
My father lifted his eyebrow again, and took a seat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Eat your food."  
  
I obeyed and it wasn't bad, considering my father made it.  
  
"Speaking of that fight..."  
  
Uh oh, I'm in trouble.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
He took in a deep breath, and then continued.  
  
"Ishida Matthew Yamato, what have I told you about fighting?"  
  
I thought for a couple of seconds then answered timidly,  
  
"Um, don't?"  
  
"Right, but someone forgot that option didn't he? It would have saved you some trouble."  
  
Oddly enough this sounded a lot like the 'talk' we had last night. Dad cleared his throat and then continued.  
  
"This is my sweet side talking but...I'm sort of proud that you stood up to him and all, so instead of grounding you I figured that you could do the dishes!" he finished, adding an evil smile.  
  
"No way! Come on Dad that's so unfair!" I said thinking of the three-week old dishes.  
  
I know it was useless, but if I was to go down, I was going to go down trying. I lasted five minutes, and in the end I was at the kitchen sink, staring at the monstrous pile of dishes which had to be touched to reach the destination of the sink to soak. It was going to be a long six hours.  
  
After an awaited shower, which took place once dish duty, was complete, I changed into a ½ an hour decision outfit. It was a simple pair of dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt; a blue opened button down shirt with my now trademarked navy blue jacket. Accessories included my watch, a simple silver chain necklace with a ring, two silver bracelets opposite my watch, and my 'hiking boot' looking shoes. Afterward I felt pretty good with myself and did some poses in the mirror. What? It's not like anyone could see me except the divine powers and spirits anyway.  
  
I wrapped Jou's present and proceeded to draw the card. Yeah I draw, a little bit. As long as people can tell what it is I think it's safe to give out cards, my friends seem to enjoy them at least, and I hoped Jou would like his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just finished shading in Gomamon's hair when dad announced that it was time to leave. I put Jou's stuff into my pre-packed bag and walked out into the living room. I sat down on the couch, ready for the run-down. You see ever since Digi-world my dad has gone all loopy when it comes to leaving the house for matters other than school, thus a general 'run-down' on all the parenting rules is put to place before we even get to the car.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"And make sure to call me if you feel uncomfortable and want to come home. Do you remember the password?"  
  
"Hai, I'm not feeling well, can I call home- Oh come on dad it's a freakin' sleep over for gods sake!"  
  
He was about to say something about my swearing but let it pass for the time being.  
  
"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to ya is all Yama."  
  
"I know, I know, sorry. I promise that I'll call if something comes up, 'kay?"  
  
He nodded finally and we proceeded to the car. For the first two minutes my dad kept on looking over at me, and I was beginning to feel a little nervous. Eventually he spoke up.  
  
"What are you dressed up for?"  
  
"What, oh, uh I figured we were going out so I thought I'd look nice." I answered, trying to sound as normal as I could while thinking of my real reason for dressing up...that of course being Taichi.  
  
"Looks to me like your going to impress someone."  
  
I blushed and I know he saw it.  
  
"I might see someone I like there is all."  
  
'Good going Yama, truthful but misleading at the same time. He never asked who and hopefully never will. Not that I would tell him anyway.'  
  
He smiled proudly and patted me on the shoulder. Some how I felt like I had let him down and I didn't like the fact that I was lying to him but I wasn't really lying, I was just leaving out vital details is all. There is a huge difference.  
  
I was just happy to be gone from the house for a while and hanging out at my friend's house for the party and the night. My friend who also invited my obsession.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jou's one of the only people I know who actually owns a house in Japan. It's in a neighborhood near the outskirts of Odiaba, and it is about a forty-five minute drive through the back roads of Japan. Surprisingly enough even the air seemed cleaner and fresher than in the city and I rolled down my window a bit to let it blow on my face and run through my hair which caused Dad to look at me if I was crazy, it was February after all. The whole time I was riding I thought of Tai. Yeah, I'm love struck, have been for a while, and just haven't noticed it till recently. I could barely wait to find out if we were officially dating or not. Truthfully, I didn't think it would change our present relationship that much, excluding the kissing and dating aspect. *blush* I don't even know what I'm saying, guess I'm just rambling...still, can't wait to find out.  
  
If I need to, I'll wait forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dad slowly pulled up into Jou's driveway; I had to work hard to contain myself as I approached his door, bag slipping off my shoulder slightly as I rang the doorbell. Jou answered and smiled happily to see me.  
  
"Hey Yama, your actually fist this time! Oh, hello Mr. Ishida, please come on in!" he replied, urging us inside. Mr. Kido came to greet my father while Jou and I exchanged a nerd-style high five. (A/C I can do that! ^.^ Sorry, please continue reading.)  
  
"Yama, we can go drop your stuff in my room."  
  
"Kay." I responded, advancing the stairway.  
  
I must say, out of all my friends room's I think Jou's is the most intriguing and diverse of them all. Something I have always envied, not that mine isn't sufficient or cool, just intriguing or diverse. His room had wooden paneling, and a sky opening at the top which I especially envied due to on clear nights you could see all the planets and stars, and the moon looked as bright as ever against the dark blue sky. Jou's nick-knacks always called for some attention just to themselves, which were on every surface imaginable minus the desk that was never a pencil out of place, the lava lamp to the right. The bed was a bunk due to Jou's older brother, who now was going to collage and had no use for the top, was used for sleep over purposes. They were both twin sized and we would usually double up if sleep overtook us, only bringing our sleeping bags to please Mrs. Kido.  
  
"Jou, you and Koushirou taking top or bottom bunk?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Bottom."  
  
I nodded. We tried to set Koushirou up in the top bunk once and he just kept talking about space and the paneling and basically anything and everything normal minded people really didn't care about. Only Jou can stand him more than fifteen minutes at a time when he's like that. Don't get me wrong, Koushirou's one of my really close friends it's just sometimes he's too smart for his own good. I tossed my stuff up onto the top bunk and faced Jou when we heard someone else pull into the driveway, casing us to descend the stairs to the front door. My dad was still talking with Jou's, about what I didn't know until I was closer.  
  
"That's nothing, when Yama was about nine he had this little problem of letting go of-"  
  
"Dad!" I shrieked, interrupting him mid sentence, saving me a lot of embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, hey Yama! I was just telling Kenji about..." I looked him straight in the eye, and shook my head.  
  
"Okay, never mind, I better be going Kenji thanks for inviting him over. Bye Yama!" Dad chirped, ruffling my hair as he exited.  
  
"Any time David, see you later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I rolled my eyes in my mind. Whenever someone says 'anytime' they seriously didn't mean it did they? If they did, they're nuts. Anyway, my dad pulled out of the driveway just as Taichi got out of the car. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt my body heat rise. The butterflies doing summer salts.  
  
We parted to let Taichi through, and he regarded Jou before me, which made me a little envious.  
  
"Hey Taichi, what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
"Nada, but you know that's life."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Taichi did his infamous smile that could send any girl's, or my, heart racing. He caught my eye and shifted a bit, as if unsure how to act. I helped out.  
  
"Hey Tai!" I said, grinning and putting my hand up in a high five position. He relaxed.  
  
"Hey Yama!" Our hands passed each other, coming back down at the bottom, then a snap and twist, pulling our hands together finally, lunging foreword a bit so that our heads touched lightly. Giggles erupted from both of us and Jou joined in. Our secret handshake that really wasn't that secret but we could care less. It had been forever since we had done that. He put his arm around me playfully. It was so normal but it felt different some how. Koushirou arrived soon after and we unanimously decided to go swimming in Jou's pool. We all changed and met outside. Taichi and I exchanged glances at each other in our bathing suits, quickly looking away once the owner's eyes caught us. He looked especially fine in his orange flamed suit and I felt sort of inaccurate in my less fancy baby blue suit with waves on the sides. From the looks I was receiving I don't think he minded. As we were swimming Koushirou brought up something about school on V-day. Taichi could barely contain himself.  
  
"...And I came in third with 16, no, wait, 17 boxes." Tai explained, catching my eye at the correction.  
  
"Well, our teacher's didn't really celebrate it too much, but they let us play math magician online." Koushirou said happily. Only Jou interjected some real interest while Taichi and I choked back laughs.  
  
"Only a geneuos school." Tai mumbled.  
  
"Not everyone's that school is a genius Taichi, the janitor has only a 125 IQ average and I am certainly not one. The rest of us sweat dropped. "Koushirou, stop being modest." Jou said with a smile. Koushirou blushed slightly then returned too normal. "By the way Taichi, geneuos is 'genius'." He said matter-o-factly, adding a smile, making Taichi blush from embarrassment, going underwater trying to hide it. I suddenly felt someone grab me around the middle and I was pulled into a hug.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Tai!"  
  
He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Yama; I'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night!"  
  
I splashed water in his face, and our water fight began which eventually included Koushirou and Jou. By the time Mrs. Kido called us in we were beyond soaked, bathing suits clinging...*blush* Opps, gomen, uh, and my hair was a total mess thanks to Tai-kun. He's the only one who can get away with it I swear! After getting changed and fixing my poor hair, we all piled into the car and started off to the movies.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Shh, it's starting!" Someone yelled from the back, causing the four of us to clam up. We relaxed, and got comfy. I had Taichi all to myself along with a shared large soda and popcorn. What could be better? Okay, besides having an intense make-out session with my crush! There, thought so. The movie of choice was 'Secret window' and now that I've admitted that I'm gay, or at least bi, I can say that Johnny Depp is one of the sexiest beasts alive! Damn! (A/C Yes, you are welcome Guinevere ^^) Him and Orlando. (A/C Your welcome Yami =^.^=)  
  
Anyway, during the beginning of the movie Tai and I acted pretty normal, but we kept glancing at each other at different times and our hands would touch sometimes when reaching for refreshments. During the one part with what Shooter did to Chico I winced a bit and kinda- sorta- laid my head on Taichi's shoulder...and kept it there. More into the movie, Taichi slipped his arm around me, like it was just natural. I guess anyone would die to be in my position with the one they loved right now. I guess someone up there likes me.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Guys, wait up!" Jou called through the mass of bodies flooding out of the Movie Theater.  
  
"Kay!" I yelled back, Tai and I pulling to the side.  
  
"Did you like the movie Yama?" Tai asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"It was a little twisted, but okay. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
We smiled at each other while Jou and Koushirou caught up.  
  
"Where to now 'over achiever'?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yama-left-go left!"  
  
"Come on Yama, don't let it go in!"  
  
"Shut up your going to jinx me!"  
  
Sure enough the little silver sphere passed my flippers on my pinball game.  
  
"Damnit!" I slipped in another coin for a continue option and turned back to the screen again.  
  
"Yama-chan, when you're done let's go do DDR." Tai said while leaning over my shoulder to take a closer look.  
  
-'Concentrate...'-  
  
I blinked.  
  
'Uh, we're doing this again?'  
  
Taichi chuckled. -'Why not, we can always use the practice ne?' -  
  
I shrugged and a smile brushed my lips. 'Guess so.'  
  
-'Kay.'- A pair of arms found themselves around my waist. –'Just concentrate.'-  
  
'Easy for you to say Tai-kun.'  
  
I could barely keep my eyes on the ball, but I had to do well, Taichi was watching.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"ALL RIGHT! HIGH SCORE!" Taichi exclaimed, causing me to spin around and hug him tight.  
  
"You're my good luck charm Taichi!"  
  
"Anytime Yama!" ] It was then realized that I had attracted a mob of game geeks, which surrounded Tai and I on either side. While Tai and I collected my out pouring tickets they cheered and dispersed onto the next promising gamer...Koushirou.  
  
By the time we left Koushirou got high game for about sixteen games and we all were being kicked out for wining too much.  
  
"What is this, Vegas?" Taichi asked as we were escorted out the door, prizes in hand. Koushirou, Taichi, and I had carpooled our winnings to get Jou a playstation 2 game he had really wanted (mostly Koushirou). Damn, who would of thought that out of all of us Koushirou would get such a high score!  
  
To our surprise, Mrs. Kido was an hour early, well to everyone except for Jou and Koushirou.  
  
"Happens all the time when I go with Koushirou." He exclaimed.  
  
"Must be a nerd thing." I mumbled to Taichi who nodded.  
  
"Hey, you get something too guys!" Jou said after Koushirou had presented him with his new game. Jou had won us all Digimon plushies, each digidestained corresponding to his partner.  
  
"Arigato Jou-san!" We chorused, causing a blush to spread over his face.  
  
"Oh-It's nothing." He said sheepishly, turning to the front of the car again.  
  
When we arrived at Jou's around ten, the real party began. We did the traditional cutting of the 'achiever' cake and took our seats as Jou opened his presents.  
  
"You didn't have to guys."  
  
"Course we did, now open them already!"  
  
"Me first!" Koushirou said suddenly, shoving his present in front of Jou. Jou accepted it openly with a smile, carefully opening his gifts. Koushirou's carefully wrapped gift produced a ball point with a shirt that read ('mathematical symbol for pie' A/C The stupid computer doesn't have the symbol. One of the many downsides to FF's on computers.) =3.1682, and on the back it read 'Not!'  
  
"Thanks Koushirou!" He said happily, slipping on his new shirt, while giving Koushirou a huge hug and Koushirou went red, causing me to think something was happening between Jou and him.  
  
"Next!" Taichi and I chimed excitedly. Jou opened my card and we spent about five minutes arguing if it was good or not. It was three against one, so I lost. I'm a sucky artist I swear!  
  
"Stop being nice and open your present already." I suggested, shoving the parcel into Jou's lap.  
  
"Yama, stop being modest!" Taichi exclaimed clasping me on my back.  
  
I twitched before turning to watch Jou open his present. Jou's expression could have fooled anyone- he looked shocked in a sickening way, which quickly turned a wide smile.  
  
"Taichi-Yamato thank you soo much!"  
  
Huh, confusion? Gomen, uh, We had gotten him the first four volumes of this manga called 'The Pocket Protectors' and I guess it was a good pick. Jou's already appreciative mood went into into tears of joy. Taichi, Koushirou, and I were glomped with ongoing thank yous.  
  
"No prob', what are friends for?" Taichi laughed, giving Jou a small shove. This in turn turned out to be a wrestling match and we were sent up to bed by a semi angery Mrs. Kido.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Taichi, are you asleep?"  
  
A grunt.  
  
I sighed, and scooted closer, putting my head near Taichi's. A few minutes later I was responded with a-  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Taichi, I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday...but-."  
  
Rustling from below, not realizing it, we switched into ESP.  
  
- 'Yama about last night...' -  
  
'Look Taichi, I love you.' I blurted out. 'I've always been in love with you- I just didn't realize it till recently. I thought..."  
  
I braced myself for the shove away, the explanation that last night would never happen again...  
  
- 'Yamato, I love you too." -  
  
He smiled softly.  
  
'Really Taichi?'  
  
- 'Of course Yama, who couldn't fall for you?' -  
  
I had wanted this moment more than anything else in the world and now it was here that I didn't know what to do. We sat in silence for forever before I spoke up.  
  
'Taichi?'  
  
- 'Yes Yama?' -  
  
'May I call you my koi officially now?'  
  
He smiled and wrapped me in his arms, planting a small kiss on my lips.  
  
"Of course koibito."  
  
I snuggled deeper into my long awaited lover's arms and thanked the higher authority for giving me my wish. To somewhat of our disappointment Taichi and I were too tired to grant our body what they desperately wanted at that moment and invited the angel of sleep to cast her spell over us as we spent our fist night as lovers in each other's arms.  
  
Everything was right with the world...and for the first time in my life, I was complete.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay everyone, are you ready for some lemony goodness! I said are you ready?  
  
Yeah?  
  
You sure?  
  
Okay!  
  
......  
  
Now wait a chapter. ^^ Promise I'll update ASAP!  
  
Lovies, Yueh. 


	8. Chpater 8

La li ho people!! Miss me? You didn't think I'd leave forever did you? Come on, it's only been about five months.

dies

Gomen!! Y.Y I had a serious writer block, and I was being stupid about writing the lemon, but it's here!! I had to tell ya that I missed you all, and I re-read your reviews last night and you got me to the break of tears!! You guys rock!! Seriously!! This is my first fanfic and you all loved it-no flames!! Go self-esteem!! Yea!! So thanks you guys, and sorry again for the wait- I had Upward Bound and school and . okay, nuff said. Chappie 8 is here to stay!!

First however, letters to the devoted.

EruvandeGreenLeaf:

Hey!! Waz up girl!! I'm touched that you like my story, and that I even made you cry!! w00t!! Love you lots too, and thanks!!

MOMOLA:

Look, it's here, it's updated!! Go crazy!!

GDragon:

I'm okay!! Sorry about updating really late, but I'm still alive!! waves I'm touched that you worried about me. I had some issues, but I'm okay now. Thanks so much!! -

Shimisaki-kun:

Konnichiwa!! Lemony goodness is here, hope it's good enough for you!!

Lynx306:

You think it's good? Arigato!! Lemony is here!! Enjoy!!

Hananoko:

Ooh!! I even get you e-mail!! Lucky me!! I shall stalk you now!! raspberry Just kidding!! You think I'm good? blushy Thanks for that too.

ChildofMidnight:

You found me!! Man I had such a good hiding spot too!! Lemon lemon lemon here!!

Sugarbaby713:

Hey Sugar!! Thanks for reviewing!! You like the plot? Great!! - I feel loved!!

Firelife:

Really? That good? Finished soon, promise!! holds out pinkie finger receives kiss giggles - Thanks!!

Spawndude252:

Ooh!! I get your e-mail too!! Yes!! Hope I won't disappoint ya, and yes, Kenichi does come back!! wink Did that just for you!!

InfynitiStar:

Really? What story is that? I wanna read it!! wines Okay done. Likey my ficcy? Yea!! I love having author/reader relationships that's one of the reasons that I posted this in the first place!! As for the GSA /QSA stuff, I have to either get the 'How to start a GSA' book and type it, then send it to you via e-mail, or I have to photocopy it and send it to you via post office. ;; Either works for me. Lovies Star, and I'm glad that you're out doing the Queer community a favour. We could use more people like you. I hopefully will be becoming the president of GSA at my school next year, well, that's if Ryan chooses me. ;; Cross your fingers!! Lovies, and Ja!!

Arsinen:

Woohoo, another e-mail!! the stalker from FLCL plays Cute is good, weird, gomen. ;; Uh, glad you liked everything else. Ja!!

Minea:

Hey, was up!! Lemon and updated. How do ya like them apples?

Yakari Taito:

Yea!! Updated and ready to go!!

Oliversqurl:

Waited well I see. Hope it's worth it!!

Sol name. O.O I'm just Yueh-moon. Sorry about torture, not usually my style. Updated and thanks for doing your thing!! Lovies!!

Sillie:

Hehe...thanks!! blushy

Koori-Yami:

Hey Yami!! You really think it's good? - Yea!! I is glad. And I think they appreciate the fact that you didn't write one million greats. And your not weird Koori, I read reviews too!! Love ya always!! And thanks for supporting me... Okay, uh...I'm embarrassed now. Ja!!

Redvind:

No preference? Nice!! Thanks for saying so. ---

Goggle head girl:

It's on your favourites!! I'm soo lucky!! Thanks and I'm glad you like it!! stops blinks Kawaii!! pats gatomon and pink reanmon More cookies for you!! gives out cookies

Kurok:

YAY!! Lemons, updated and love!!

Inu-dbz-1/2

Just guessing, do you like InuYasha, DBZ and Ranma ½? If so cool!! - Glad my story is luffed!! You rock!!

Rafi n'ha Doria:

Is that first part Al Bhed? goes to translator Nope, gomen. ;; Anyway, perfect you say? Ra your review gave me the blushes. I'm glad you feel that way, and it makes me happy that someone enjoys it and me soo much!! Thanks a lot!! Luff you soo much!!

And last but not least...

Kitsuya:

Yup, koibito's!! Next chappie is up!! Lovies!!

Okay, as always thank you Lily for updating!! throws confetti And Guin too, even though she's Yaoi and Yuri phobic!! Lil did the most though!! You go girl!!

And thank you's too you all, Yami, and UB for boosting my self-esteem!! does victory sign Did you see how I acted in the first part of this ficcy? . I've grown up lots ya?

Okay, I've kept you for too long. ;;

Chappie 8 is here for the masses!!

thinks

Foamy!!

Yes, there is a text book to my madness...somewhere o.o...

Anyway, enjoy!!

Ja!!

Yueh

::Forbidden Love ::

:: Chapter 8 ::

::Detection::

- To my Yami who has helped me through thick and thin, even if I can be a pain sometimes. --

Yellow flexes of light shown through the green leaves of the trees, and danced when the wind passed by. August always tended to be muggy in Japan and I was happy to be sprawled out on a blanket in the park on this Friday, with the green grass and the seducing blue water just a few feet away. People didn't understand the beauty of the park on a day like this, neglecting to notice it's splendor while they packed their balls, umbrellas, sunscreen and towels for the beach. I practically had the park to myself, except for some random couples that once in a while would walk through.

I sighed.

'I wish Taichi was here.'

I shook that from my mind quickly.

My said lover had decided that he was going to be a camp councilor during the summer to make some extra money, forgetting that he already had a job during the school year which paid decently and that he would be leaving me to myself-all summer!!

I put a hand to my forehead, wiping the sweat off my brow.

Oh well, if that's what he wanted to do fine, I was just being selfish.

I smiled.

He was almost sixteen now, my big boy. I didn't need to be the bitchy teenage girlfriend. Tai could take care of himself.

But that didn't stop me from missing him.

Ditching my long put off AP ((A/N- Advance Placement -)) literature book; I held my hand up to the light to shade my eyes as I gazed dazedly up into the muggy summer's pleasures.

Presently hypnotized by their waxing and waying I didn't hear the feet-to-grass sound behind me until I saw Taichi's smiling face over mine.

"Hi Honey!!"

"Ahh!!" I screamed startled, and sat up immediately. "Taichi!!"

Tai's eyes started to water and he began to have a laughing fit.

The people in this park probably think we're nuts.

"Arr!" I said pouncing on my lover at this opportunity for a pin-down. Straddled, I had his lower area pinned and my arms held his. The smile of victory was plastered on my face.

His laughing stopped completely, and there in its place was a smirk. I realized I had made a very huge miss-calculation. Taichi was a lot stronger than I was now! Tai easily regained control of his limbs and flipped me to my backside.

"Ten." He whispered with a smile, bending down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Who-what-where-when and why?" I asked through the showers of kisses, wrapping my arms about his neck.

"I... came home...Japan... last night...for you!" my lover gives me a childish smile which triggers my own.

"Aww, Taichi..." I pull him closer and whispered a 'Thanks'. He smiles once more and

replies with a 'no problem'. The arms around my waist become tighter. "Missed me then?"

I ask with a smirk.

"More than you could imagine." At this Taichi sat up, beside me on the blanket.

"Hey, do you think it would be all right with your old man if you spent the night with me?"

"Considering that I haven't see you face-to-face for, I don't know, about a month, I think it's okay, but I'll call him now if you'd like."

He nodded and I grabbed my cell.

"Please dad?" I asked, sounding as pathetic as I could, knowing I'd probably regret it later, but I didn't care at the moment. It's not like he knew about Taichi and I, so he couldn't use that against me.

A pause.

"How long are you staying?"

I blinked. "Um..." I quickly turned to Taichi. "Taichi, how long?"

He stopped and chewed on his bottom lip a bit, as if hiding something.

"Um, may I talk to Mr. Ishida please Yamato?"

I blinked again.

"Um...all right?"

He took the cell, and moved away from my hearing range. I laughed slightly and tried ESP.

Nothing.

Taichi had a brick wall.

Err.

What is he planning? Something special for me? The thought made me go a shade darker than normal. It made sense, but... I better not get my hopes up too soon. A few minutes later Tai was running towards me with the cell in hand.

"Here."

I accepted it.

"Dad?"

'Hey Yama, everything is in order, I'll see you when you get back all right?'

"O..okay."

'All right then, bye!'

A click, then a ready sound.

"Bye?"

A blank stare to Taichi who only smiles and takes my hand.

"Would you like some lunch?"

I blink slightly, then raise a curious eyebrow.

"Depends, what were you talking to Dad about ne?"

"Nothing- it's nothing Yamato-kun." He answers dismissively.

Like Hell I could believe that.

"Tai-kun ongeni?!?" I pled like a four-year-old to their mother for a new toy.

"Nope!!" Tai answers, putting his index finger to the tip of my nose. "You have to be a good boy Yama, or you won't get it!!"

"Ha!! So there is a surprise!!" I jeer happily.

Tai nods before pointing to a hotdog stand at the edge of the park.

"Is that okay?"

I nod in the positive, and so we advance in that direction.

"Hey Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You up for a challenge?"

A mysterious glint appears in his eyes as he responds.

"What's the goal?"

I smirk slyly as I release his hand and start running.

"Last one to the hot dog stand buys!!"

"Hey you cheater, get your ass back here?!?!"

I only laugh as I pump my legs harder, each step pounds on the concrete as I advance faster to my goal. I could hear Taichi behind me; it almost felt as if he was on top of me, which of course only caused my drive to increase. Sadly for me, the football star had no intentions on losing this so-called challenge, and our speed is matched as he runs by my side. Smiling widely, he goes into a sprint and reaches the designated destination in time to turn and give me a victory sign before we both gasp for breath.

"Ha, I win!!"

"As we see hon." I laugh slightly as Tai slips one arm under mine.

"You did good though, you should think about joining the football team!!" Taichi said enthusiastically.

"Yeah right. The day I join football, is the day you join band Tai." I said matter-o-factly. "Besides, I would have to be bossed around by you, on top of that who would be your cheerleader ne?"

"Yeah, guess your right, as always." Tai laughed.

"Okay, I lost, I'm buying."

"Yup!"

"Err, Tai?"

"Hum?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

At this my partner just about fell over, taking me with him!

"Your incredible!"

"And you love me anyway right?" I asked, accepting the money that I was presented with.

"Yeah, I guess I can keep ya around." Tai replied, patting me on the head, which ultimately made me feel slightly irritated and blushy at the same time.

"Yeah-yeah, what would you like Tai-kun?"

Taichi slowly closed the door behind me, taking me in his arms and planting a kiss on my neck.

"I have a surprise for you koibito." He whispered, while sending shivers down my spine, anticipation growing. Taichi covered my eyes.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you."

I raised an eyebrow but allowed my lover to lead me into what I believed was the kitchen. After a couple of minutes he stopped in front of the counter and uncovered my eyes. On the said counter lay a letter from his mom:

_Dear Taichi,_

_Your father and I had to go visit your Grandma for awhile; sorry it's such short notice. We'll probably be gone for the weekend, but maybe a couple more days after. Your sister is staying with Miyako's family for the vacation, and so you'll be by yourself. _

_ON NO CERCOMESTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO HAVE PARTIES!!!!!!!!! _

_As promised, Yamato can stay over as long as you guys are well behaved. If you need anything there are the numbers on the fridge. Love ya, Bye!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your affectionate, loving, Mother. ._

I looked at my boyfriend slyly.

"Did you write this?"

He shook his head in the negative and smiled.

"Aren't you glad my parents never asked if I was gay?" he asked as he took my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Movie time!!"

We sat on the bed lightly, as the film speed on. Suddenly I got a feeling.

I blinked slightly.

"Deja vu" I whispered quietly.

Tai crooked his head to the side and stared.

"What?"

I sweat dropped slightly as I waved dismissively.

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at me slightly.

"Yeah right. What's like Deja vu?"

"I said nothing Tai-kun." I replied, kissing him softly. "And not like I'd tell you!!" I added, grinning evilly.

"Why you!" He said all smiles, as a pillow flew into my face.

"So, a fight huh?" I asked through giggles. "Come on, let's see what you've got!!"

Just like I planned, Taichi advanced and pulled me back on the bed.

"When will you learn Yamato," he asked with a sly grin. "I can pin you anywhere, anytime."

"I know Tai, I like giving you the thrill."

I smiled slightly as I brought my lips to my lovers and touched them softly with my own. Tai smiled as well and leaned in for another kiss.

Then another.

And another.

Each kiss increased our passion and our fervor. Each brush of the lips caused me to want more. I can never get enough. I stroked his cheek slightly as his warm kiss responded to mine.

Equal passion,

Equal fervor.

Time blurs,

World melts.

All I want is him,

All I need is him.

He cocks his head and looks at me. Really looks at me, as if asking himself a burning question, a question to change us both forever. I stare back into his eyes, asking the same question. Decided, my lover comes at me again, his position favoring.

Before I know it I'm being bombarded. Lips, cheeks, neck.

I close my eyes and let the feeling overtake me...My breath quickens as Tai moves his torture session onto my collarbone.

I can feel myself getting hard.

'This is embarrassing.'

Tai's quick hands expose my chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask slyly.

He smiles and replies with a "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh, and you think that I am going to allow you to succumb me to this torment?" I ask.

"Like you have a choice?" he says all smiles.

I crook an eyebrow as I put my legs about his waist. He moans and I gasp as we encounter member to member embrace.

I take this sudden advantage to switch places with my partner.

Unwillingly, Tai takes his place at the bottom, for now.

"What was...?"

"My turn." I reply devilishly as I assault his neck with small kisses and nips. Tai rolled his eyes in irritation of being on bottom for a change, but, slowly, allowed his body to adjust to the new surroundings and feelings.

I carefully underwent Tai's torture as he had done with me. Partner, finally fed up with the whole idea, caused me to be back in my rightful place once again.

He grins widely.

"And stay there."

I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Why should I Tai-kun?" I ask teasingly.

"Because Yama dearest, I am the leader of the digidestined."

I laugh slightly.

"Who says you get all the fun Tai?"

He blinks.

"Huh? You're not having fun Yamato?"

Crap, I'm in for it now... Not that I am complaining.

As for being on top, I had a new record. Least his shirt was opened.

Proceeding to a light reminder of what occurred before my intrusion, Tai made quick work of moving down my chest as slowly as he possibly could. The bastard.

I'm being succumbed to pleasure.

A sigh escapes my barred lips and I slowly skim my lover's warm body with icy cold touches. Ice runs through his hair. His beautiful, soft, brown wisps of silk flutter past my fingertips.

Tai hums lightly as he moves onto my waist section, letting his tongue run all the way down.

Bastard, bastard.

Slowly, Lover undresses my jean layer leaving me with my boxers-and nothing else.

Oh Gods-Oh Gods, what I'm feeling right now is okay right?

His free hand traced my body lightly. I moan once more, and absently arch my back slightly. I seriously wanted to just grab him and have my way with him for what he was doing to me. He doesn't have to be so slow about it.

Finding the softer and more sensitive skin, he slowly acted on his soft kisses and nips.

Selfishly, I moan irritatedly. Tai ceases tongue's dance and comes back to kiss me lightly. Girlishly, I put my arms about his neck and kiss him on the cheek slightly.

"This is my deja vu..." I whispered.

Lover smiles slightly and kisses me softly.

"What happens next?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know."

Tai chuckles.

"Let's finish this dream then."

His attack commences once more, slow at first, but every second it grows in speed and eagerness. My hands begin their icy dance once more, as I trace my lovers back, pressing him against my body. I French kiss his lips desperately. Being the stubborn ass that I am, I forcibly spread my lover's legs apart a bit, and gently massage what I find there with my thigh. Tai moans loudly and I smirk. (( A/C Lily: drools ))

"No fair Tai, you have to get down to my level of resistance too."

He blinked.

"Na?"

I pointed at his clothes.

"Those."

I sat up, and met my lover's eyes. Carefully I rid him of his shirt amongst the hand dance and a shower of kisses.

"Better?" He asks lightly.

"Almost." I say

I rid my lover of his outer layer of jean-boxers exposed.

I smile.

"Now it's fair." I whisper, kissing his cheek gently. Lover's eyes dance about wildly at this action and he returns my kiss as lightly as I dealt it. Tai seduces me once again with hand dances and kisses. He shifts his position so that his member is against my left leg; mines against his right. He moves slowly against my erection and I draw in quick breaths, I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

I lifted slightly in order to quickly run my tongue against my lover's lips, before collapsing back onto the bed. Tai regains to sitting position straddling my legs, just above my hips smiling widely, running his hands about my exposed body....

And lower....

And lower...

His hands lay about my boxers- the only clothing I had to me.

His eyes met mine-

Hands stopped.

Smile fades as he thinks about the situation.

"Yama...are you...?" my lover bites his lip slightly.

I smile softly, and nod.

Lover sighs in relief and slowly removes my boxers.

Propped up again the pillows slightly, I lay about the white clouds of heaven, covers gathered about my naked body. I blush and watch my lover intently.

Tai stares at me for the longest time, causing my nerves to rise.

"What?" I asked worried.

He doesn't answer as he sighs heavily.

'What!! Am I deformed or something?!?!' Not realizing that I hadn't put up a mental block.

He smiled brightly and takes me into his arms. "No Yamato..." He replies, kissing my lips softly. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world-and your all mine."

Evidently I flush deeper as I lay about Lover. I push him slightly.

"No fair!! Who said you had the right to embarrass me like that?"

Kind eyes are replaced with tiger fire.

"Down boy!!" He says, pushing me back to the covers.

That's it Taichi-come for me.

I want this as much as you...

Tai takes his place upon his throne once more and I giggle slightly. Giggles are replaced with gasps as Tai strokes my member softly. He rubs his cheek against my stomach. A light purring escapes my mouth through gasps and moans. Tai lingers about my now full erection and strokes it lightly.

"Ah!" I gasp as one of my eye's shuts quickly. He carefully inserts my member into his mouth slowly. I moan my lover's name quietly, and arch my back once more. Tai uses this as a motivator and performs experiences with his tongue. I groan loudly. I couldn't help it.

I released.

Tai smiled as he licked his task off his lips.

"Where-did-you-learn-that." I ask through gasps.

"Internet." He replies quickly. (( A/C Yes, another reference to the Fairly Oddparents!! Bwawahahaha!!))

I laugh happily.

I pull my koibito into a desperate hug.

"Your insane." I say kissing his neck lightly.

"I know, but I'm your insanity." He replies.

I smile.

"And always will."

I quickly and devilishly rid him of his boxer shorts.

"Ha!" I jeer happily.

"Okay, okay, come here..." He said laying me back down onto heaven and kissing me lightly.

Soon, Tai and I were in a ready position. He lay on top of me, our chests against each other- our bodies close to each other. It was time-we both knew it.

I was inside of him-

It was my turn for him to be inside of me.

Tai fumbles around in his bedside table looking for a liquid.

He found it.

The small tube of lotion lay in his hand.

He carefully unscrewed the lid, and poured the luscious solution onto his hand. He looks at me and I nod.

Yes Taichi, I want this too.

Lover quickly searched for an entrance with his fingers. I yelped slightly as his index finger entered my rectum.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay-" I gasp reassuringly.

He kisses me softly and inserts another finger in.

I can do this!!

I gasp for breath at this. I know it's necessary-but...

Tai coats the entrance quickly with the white solution before taking it upon himself. He crouches down into front position once more. I put my legs about his waist and he turns to me.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." I whisper.

Tai thrusted firmly.

I yelped once more, but the sound was strangled. Tai retreats to my side quickly, kissing me softly, his lips touch my flushed cheeks and I shiver. I smile. Now aware that I am okay, he returns to his position. He repeats the thrusting once again and hits a soft spot. My breath climbs rapidly and I crave more. Another spike of pleasure shoots through my craving body. I close my eyes and lay back onto the white sheets- Tai's sweat drips down my stomach. At each thrust I dug my nails into my lover, adding aggressiveness and lust. Taichi sets a rhythm, and I finger myself lightly. Not being able to stand it, I grab at Taichi, hands pressed against Lover's chest. I pushed down to meet the thrust given to me from nature. A feeling over sweapted me, and I breathed hard. I clung to my lover as I rode out the orgasm.

Warm liquid encased my body, and my Tai-kun fell to my side. We clung desperately to each other, occasionally giving each other kisses. We panted heavily. Eventually the panting stopped, and we lay upon heaven in each other's arms.

"Tai-kun...I am now officially yours." I say lightly.

"Right back at you my blue eyed Yama." He replies softly, a smirk lay in the wisps. "Now and forever."

Kenichi stumbled into the darkness that surrounded him. He hated this place and in his present state shouldn't have risked this trip, but he couldn't bear to be away from him for to long...

It was part of the deal.

He relaxed and walked over to what was the middle of the encased room.

"Ren..." He speaks softly before collapsing into a bowing position.

A light comes from overhead and exposes a big black chair.

A voice speaks from it...a deep-endless voice.

"What have you come to report?" It asks.

Kenichi gasps, then timidly answers. "The destined ones have done it..."

Voice speaks again.

"They have given themselves to each other?"

Kenichi nods quickly, then bows his head once again.

"Finally, all the pieces are in place."

Master's grin can be seen even in the endless abyss.

He turns his chair slowly, to meet his servant. The light fades at his power, and the abyss darkens once again. The only things visible now are the faint lamps behind the voice and smirk. Sharp green eyes pierce the darkness, and stare into the servant, the purple shoulder length hair dances as his side. The rest is hidden by blackness.

"So, the time for revenge has come..." Master whispers as he brushes his servant's cheek slightly.

"Let us fulfill our destiny as it should have been done three years ago."

-A/N -

Dun dun dun!!

I know I know, major cliffhanger!! But Kenichi is back like I said he would be, Yamato and Taichi made love, and now we ponder this purple haired dude named Ren.

dances

Now you'll have to wait for chappie nine ne?

Ne ne?

giggles

Gomen, there isn't going to be a chappie nine!!

daggers and other body damaging objects are thrown at Yueh

Eppu!!

dodges

Gomen, gomen!! T.T I want this to be a Trilogy, as in three parts. I will hopefully be writing part one aka book one as soon as I figure out how everything went again.

chews on Yuki Eiri plushie

YP: -.-;

Yueh: Yup...I had the dream a looooong time ago, basically before I knew what 'Yaoi' was.

Minna-san: ....

Yueh: I know, I know. But, I hope you will like that book and give me lots of input and then I will end with the last book!! All your questions will be answered!! In due time of course. Lovies to all and see ya soon!!

Yueh-Moon


End file.
